Hit It Again: Took Two to the Chest
by Corker42
Summary: Sequel to Hit It: What happened? Who got shot, did anyone die?
1. Morning Sex and New Beginnings

**Hit It Again: Took Two to the Chest**

**To those returning, welcome back. To new readers, you should probably read Hit It before reading this.**

**It's been five years, what has changed?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Here. We. Go.**

**Corker42**

_

* * *

The dirty blonde-haired person looks down at her hand, pulling it from her side. Her dark red lifeline trickles down her wrist._

_She lifts her head and looks at her contrast. They could not be further from each other._

_Her hair is light; her heart is cold, and her spirit free of conflict, guilt, and true heart-wrenching pain. _

_Her contrast however,_

_Her hair is dark, her heart is lukewarm, and her spirit strangled by conflict, guilt, and heart-breaking agony._

_The fair one glares and raises the gun, her strong fingers tugging the trigger, setting off a too well known deadly chain reaction._

_Ashley Davies was still in shock from injuring Dylan Morrison, when she felt searing pain ripping through her right shoulder, grabbing her arm screaming in pain; lifting her head to look at the blonde still holding the gun, her eyes darken._

_Inhaling, she feels her senses reaching out, reaching beyond her norm. She is becoming aware of everything and feeling every part of her body, feeling every emotion flickering through her body: fear, rage, wraith, love, sadness, and arousal. She sucks in cool night air still feeling the arousal Spencer Carlin always sends through her body. _

_She hears her heartbeat increase in reaction to the trauma._

_She hears the voices shouting behind her and sirens getting closer, people running in all different directions._

_She smells the copper scent the wind pulls across her nose in the slight night breeze, reminding her of her contrast across from her, eyes darkening further, a growl rising from her chest, baring teeth, testing fate and fire. She hears the steady drops that accompany the red river._

_The blonde faltered and her hand sunk, Ashley turns and she sees outlines of her friends. A blonde screaming at her, while the others hold her back._

_She reached her hand out towards the person, "Spencer." she whispered, walking slowly towards her._

_Hearing two shots behind her, she turned back towards Dylan Morrison, now facing away from her. A tall brunette was standing just in front of her, her body jerking as the shot ripped through her abdomen, "Sam!," a smaller brunette rushing to her side. _

_Ashley saw someone else fall just outside of her peripheral and someone running to his or her aid._

_Dylan was raising her gun at Morgan Helding, rushing to the fullback's side, "No, Dylan, it's me you want. Leave Sam and Morgan out of this," Ashley was moving towards the dirty blonde._

_The blonde-haired girl, laughing, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth turns and points the gun at Ashley again. A tilt of the head and pressure upon the trigger sends a bullet whirling towards Ashley, ripping through her black vest and her white dress shirt, running along some surface near the girl's heart, slightly changing the trajectory of the bullet._

_Screams echo her name, as she is collapsing to the ground. Grabbing at her chest, she felt the warm liquid spread across her white dress shirt, the taste of blood in her mouth and she felt the small box in her pocket, managing to smile in spite of her situation, thinking of Spencer Carlin._

_A body was blocking the light around her when she opened her eyes again, "You're right," they were growling, thick liquid spewing from their mouth, Ashley could smell the copper scent invading her senses, as the drops descend on her face. "I do want you, now I have you and now I end it," The gun was back in her eye line, consciousness fading slowly from her, hearing the crisp click as it cocked._

_Her mind thought of nothing but blue eyes and blonde hair, as she sunk further and patiently awaited the end. Multiple, frantic clicks met her ears, forcing her eyes open she saw that the gun jammed._

_Smirking, she leaned up and spit blood in her rivaling keeper's face. The butt of the gun rapidly drew closer to her head, when a body, or two, went soaring above her crashing into Dylan Morrison._

_Coughing, trying to catch her breath. _

_Blue eyes and blonde hair hung above her, "Spencer," smiling, reaching to place her bloody hand against the girl's cheek._

"_Shh, it'll be-," Ashley cut her off._

"_Spence," she breathed, her hand falling from her wound._

"_No, no. What are you doing, keep the pressure? You'll make it through this, please." She cried._

"_Nathan would say, 'but, you've already saved me dear.'" Shocking to say the least, Ashley was singing. Spencer, feeling confusion and showing terror, needed to be comforted. Ashley simply grabbed her hand and pressed something into it, "Remember me, I love you," her last words passed her lips as darkness engulfed her._

---

A raven-haired woman was walking through her home after a morning run, sweat running down her back and under the waistband of her shorts, shirt hanging from the front of them. She cracked her neck as she was swinging the black refrigerator door open, grabbing water.

Turning, she quickly made her way through the kitchen and to a large staircase, quickly ascending them, muscle bulging, putting emphasis on the large scar running down her thigh.

Walking through the door of her bedroom, she heard light humming coming from the bathroom. Standing still, she watched a woman in a white robe walk out and lean over the king sized bed in their room.

Smirking the brunette makes her way towards the beautiful woman, wrapping muscled arms around the slim waist, immediately attaching lips to a slightly wet neck, pushing long hair out of the way, "Mmmm, morning," the woman moans as hands untie the sash holding together her robe. They move past the clothing and against her toned stomach, up to her breasts, running her fingers across wet nipples.

"Morning to you too," the deep chuckle rumbles against her ear softly.

Arms move from around the slim waist, pulling the robe off the lithe body, lips trailing kisses down a smooth back, down to the small of the woman's back, the robe hitting the floor quietly.

The woman's body turns, the lips kiss up her inner thigh, a tongue stroking through the wetness that has pooled, teeth nipping at her clit; before her hands grab the raven hair and pull, bringing their lips into a deep kiss, as two fingers enter her.

A loud groan erupts from the woman's throat, "Fuck me,"

"My pleasure," the raven-haired woman growls, pulling a leg around her hip and increasing the speed of her thrusts into the woman beneath her as moans and whimpers resonate from the parted lips.

"More please." Adding a third finger and thrusting harder into the woman, the brunette joins the woman in heavy breathing and pants.

"Oh fuck!" the woman screams as her orgasm races through every inch of her body, the brunette's body stiffening above her as nails dig into her back.

After catching her breath, the younger woman speaks into the ear of the person laying above her, "Hi," she kisses the ear and moves sweat matted hair from the brunette's forehead, "Mmm, I love these mornings… when you come back frustrated." She grins as the brunette pulls back and kisses her deeply.

"As do I, my wife." She moves her hips against the younger brunette who groans.

"No, not again," she scolds, "we have a birthday to get to." She reminds.

The sweaty muscular woman whines, "Please," she tightens her abs and rubs slowly against her wife. "I can make it quick and good."

The younger woman starts to respond, moving the body above hers, she whispers brokenly against soft, but rugged lips, "That may be, but you know what they say?"

Resting on her hands, the brunette presses against the heat below her harder, wetness mixing with her sweat, "What's that?" she asks trailing her tongue across soft lips, dipping in to share deep kisses, biting a lip and a trickle of blood. She removes it with a flick of her tongue.

"Oh fuck," the woman throws her head back another orgasm building, lips move across her neck as soon as she displays it, nipping, licking, sucking, and biting, "It may be fast and good, but it certainly won't be cheap." She stammers.

Her hands move and grasp the firm ass, pushing harder and faster against the early morning riser's toned stomach, loving the feel of the clenching and quivering muscles against her clit.

"We are so going to pay for this… Ahh!" she called out as shudder wracked her entire body.

It still was amazing to her that her wife could do the simple thing or movement and it would make her cum and writhe just like the first time. It was amazing that after five years, they could still make each other tick with a look, a touch, a word, a wave, or a smile.

Granted, everyone around them knew this but that would have taken the fun out of it, wouldn't it?

She began chuckling at her thoughts.

"What?" her partner asked, she just shook her head. Her wife smiled and kissed her, groaning in reluctance as she pulled away and looked at the clock next to their bed, "Do you think Spencer will really be mad if we miss Cian's party?" she husked.

"We've known Spencer Carlin for five years and those are the words that come out of mouth? I thought you were some genius Kyla Carson Davies," the woman smiled adorningly.

"Well, Amanda Renee Davies, I am. I just thought I would try." She rolled off her wife and sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed; she stood and held out her hand, "Shower?" she smirked.

"Of course," Amanda said into her ear, turning them around and kissing Kyla with passion, she pulled back, against Kyla's protests, "I get this bathroom and you get the one down the hall." She grinned, running into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

Kyla groaned and turned towards the bedroom door, "Women," she shook her head, as she moped all the way to the guest bathroom.

---

_Five years ago_

_Light faded into the room slowly as eyes blinked opened. She looked to her left and saw a dark head of hair on her bed, "K-k-kyla?" Ashley Davies murmured._

_The person did not move, she moved her hand towards the hand and gently stroked the dark hair, "Carshy?" she tried again, a little louder, her throat burning in protest._

_The head shot up and the person looked surprised then a smile spread across the younger girl's features, "Oh my god, Ash." tears rolled down the pale cheeks, as the saline filled up the bloodshot eyes._

"_Amanda?" Ashley asked, the girl just nodded her head, "Where's- wheshere's, Ky?" she asked._

"_She should be coming soon," the girl promised, "Do you remember what happened?"_

_Ashley nodded, slowly muscles protesting, "Dylan, hadsh a gun, and I shhhot hwer, then shwe shhhot me," the keeper said slowly._

"_Yeah," Amanda nodded, "Dylan survived." The girl said in voice mixed with rage, disgust, and sadness. "Sam got clipped in the side and Kyla took a bullet to the thigh. She's in a wheelchair, but will fully recover." The defender explained._

"_What about shwpe-Schpence…" she tried without success, frustrating her._

"_Ash, it's okay," Amanda grabbed her hand that was forming a fist, "You hit your head pretty bad when you went down, and when Luigi and Aiden tackled Dylan the gun clipped your head too. You might have trouble talking for a while, but you will get better, you Davies girls always do," she smiled sadly._

_Ashley listened to the news and tears unwillingly made their way down her cheeks, then she remembered Amanda had not answered her, so she turned back._

_She squeezed the girl's hand, "How ls-sl-long?"_

_Amanda sighed, "About three weeks."_

_Ashley fought the tears this time, "Where ish Schpencer?" she repeated._

_Amanda dropped her head and cried against the white sheets of Ashley's hospital bed, if the gunshots had not killed Ashley this would._

"_Schmanda?" Ashley softly touched her head._

"_No one knows exactly," she began, "Spencer was here every day and every night, the first week. She left a note saying, she listened to how you would scream out her name, and she couldn't deal with what happened, thinking it was her fault." Even though she could see tears welling up in Ashley's eyes she continued, "She just left, somewhere in Europe, took her passport and her savings and left. Paula and Arthur are trying to find her."_

_Ashley blocked out everything else, she could see Amanda's lips still moving and could hear the faintly beeping of the machines she was attached to, she blinked and the floodgates opened. Her mind took her three and half weeks ago…._

**"Not even a bullet to the heart could take me away from you or you from me." **

_She wasn't imagining that was she?_

_Spencer had spoken those words to her, after she accepted her proposal to Formal, hadn't she?_

_Of course, she had._

_**I got shot, I'm not brain dead**__, she thought to herself._

_Amanda was calling her name but she was not responding. She had not noticed that Sam, Morgan, Kyla and Hayley had come into the room trying to get her attention as well._

"_You were wrong Spencer," she spoke aloud and with perfect ease, no slur; confusing the other five girls, "I should have just died with my father." she lost consciousness, collapsing to the bed._

---

Kyla Davies, steering her SUV through the streets of Columbus, Ohio making her way to Spencer Carlin's home that she just bought, rubs her thumb across her wife's hand, in deep thought, "Hey, Mandy?" she says wearily.

"Yeah, babe?" Amanda responds, immediately turning down the radio.

"Do you think we welcomed Spencer back too quickly?" Amanda's brow furrows in worry, "I mean I love Spencer to death, as if she were family," Kyla chuckles darkly at the irony of her statement, "but, what she did to Ash…" she lets the sentence trail off.

Amanda sighs and turns to face Kyla, "I know what you mean, Kyla, really I do, but Spencer did what she thought was right." Amanda sighs, trying to decide if she should tell Kyla what she had the right to know or leave it for Spencer to tell. She smiles thinking of her hot-blooded wife, getting her answer, "You know that by some weird and fucked up series of events, Dylan healed quickly," Kyla nods, controlling her anger.

"Well, she started bugging Spencer. At the park, wherever she could get Spencer alone. She gave Spencer an ultimatum," Amanda pauses "Stay with her or Ashley wouldn't wake up." The brunette feels Kyla's hand tighten around hers, veins and muscles start to pop in her forearm, and Amanda gently strokes the arm, trying to relax the Davies twin.

"Spencer went to Luigi and Tony, told them what happened and that was the last time she was seen."

"Are you trying to say that it was justifiable for her to leave for fucking Europe, rather than stay with the person she loved, the person who loved her, got fucking shot for her?" Kyla explodes.

"Sweetie," Amanda coos, "that's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that she needed to get away, it doesn't make it right and it certainly does not make it right that she came back just a few months ago, but it's what she needed."

Kyla comes to a stop outside of Spencer's house, seeing other cars lined up. She puts the vehicle in park, "You know Ashley wants nothing but happiness for Spencer. She would not have a problem with this because she knows that when the time comes she will have to deal with it. So, please, understand where Spencer's coming from, she's had to suffer too."

Kyla looks at Amanda, to the house, then back to her wife, sighing, "Fine, okay." She nods, grabbing Amanda's hand and kissing the ring on it with a smile, "I love you."

Amanda tilts her head and smiles, "And, I love you, Kyla." She grins leaning across to kiss the runner, "Let's go. Cian is probably waiting for you to corrupt him some more." She teases.

"Hey!" Kyla defends, "I can't help it that boy loves me," she grins.

"Well, at least he won't become a sissy boy," Amanda smiles, getting out of the SUV. "God knows, with all of those girls you have hanging in the gym, when he's a teen he'll be glued to our house." She rolls her eyes, "Geez, Ky, you are such a horrible role model, I can only imagine what our children will deal with, they will probably little hellions too." She takes off towards Spencer's front door.

"Why I oughta," Kyla gives chase, catching her wife around the waist, lifting her up.

"Ky! Put me down!" the runner complies.

"Don't disobey me again or you will be punished," she smiles.

"Promise?" Amanda leans forward and kisses the strong brunette, Kyla nods into the kiss with a smile, pressing the fullback against the porch wall.

"Seriously," Kyla says pulling away, "Do you want to have kids? With me?" she looks nervous.

"I mean we haven't talked about it, but yes I'd like to have kids with you. Why? You don't?" Amanda places her hand against Kyla's chest.

"No, I mean yes. Yes I do, I just… do you really think I'll be a bad parent?"

Amanda kisses her, "Oh baby, I'm sorry. Of course, you'll be a great parent." She reassures the runner.

Kyla was going to kiss her again, when something attached itself to her leg, "Carsy!" a little boy squeals.

"Hey, Cian," Kyla lifts him up, hugging him tightly. "How's my boy?" she runs a hand through his dark hair.

"Good," he giggles into her neck.

Amanda gives her a look that says, 'I told you so'.

Kyla grins, when a slightly husky voice greets them, "You know if I didn't love him as much as I do, you'd three make the perfect family." Spencer Carlin grins leaning against the door, smiling.

Kyla did not think through her comment, intended as a joke, "Well, if you hadn't escaped to Europe and Ashley wasn't in L.A., I'd say that this was your guys' child."

Spencer frowns, Amanda' s mouth drops open, and Cian has a look of confusion flash across his three year old face, before he asks, "Ashwey? Who is dat? Mommy?" he says cutely, causing Kyla and Amanda to smile.

Spencer's eyes fill and she turns away, going back into the house.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Issues?**

**Leave me a review, it is apprreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Corker42  
**


	2. Sanguineous Memories

**So, hear we are at Chapter 2. Let's see what's going down.**

**Enjoy!**

**Here. We. Go.  
**

* * *

Spencer scaled her stairs, sprinting to her bedroom, stopping in the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

She leaned against the vanity, staring in the mirror, tears streaking down her cheeks.

She's angry at herself, angry at Dylan, angry at love, angry at the world.

Bringing her fist forward, the mirror shatters, her reflection shatters.

_You know, she is right…_

"I know, I know," she mumbled, picking up a piece of glass, ignoring the throbbing pain in her hand, "I know, I fucking know!" she screamed, gripping the shard and throwing it against the wall where her mirror had been.

She slid down the wall behind her, sobbing.

She sees the blood on her hand and her mind transports her back five years, two months, and four days ago.

"_Ashley! Please, please stay with me," Spencer cries as she grips Ashley's hand, as she lays on the gurney not responding._

_A deep voice speaks to her, "You can't go back here, miss. You need to stay there." She tries to pass anyway. Shoved back lightly, prevented from going further she watches helplessly as Ashley disappears down the hallway of the hospital. _

_She looks at her right hand and sees the blood all over it, looking to her left hand she opens it slowly, revealing for the first time the bracelet that Ashley had pushed into her hand. Wiping tears from her eyes, she reads the inscription, __**My Heart, Forever**__._

"_Ash, I'm so sorry." She weeps, dropping her head into her hands._

_Sometime later, she feels a soft touch on her shoulder. Lifting her head, her bloodshot, red, puffy eyes meet the form of Aiden Dennison._

"_Spence," he says quietly, looking up she sees Alyssa standing near his right shoulder, Amanda and Morgan with their arms around each other just behind them._

_She faintly sees a woman who looks familiar with her arms around Hayley, standing not far away._

"_Hi," she says pathetically, "Wha- How-," she tries._

_Aiden just rubs her arm, "Kyla and Sam are fine. Kyla took a shot to the thigh and Sam to the side. Kyla's just missed her femoral artery and went all the way through somehow. Sam's went through and through too."_

"_And-," she prompted._

"_We haven't heard about Ashley yet, but we know that Paula has taken lead on her," the dark-haired boy smiled slightly._

_Spencer nodded, "Mom's stubborn she won't let Ash die." she smiled slightly too._

"_Ashley's stubborn she won't go without a fight, and she loves you," Alyssa started, "She'll make it through this." She tried to reassure the blonde volleyball player._

"_Spencer?" a voice called softly. Everyone turned and saw Paula Carlin in scrubs, blood scattered across them._

"_Mom," Spencer scrambled to stand and waited for her mom to continue._

"_You know," the older woman started, "I knew there was a reason I liked Ashley, she's a fighter." Aiden and Alyssa smiled, "She's also stubborn and you are going to have to deal with her for the rest of your lives." Paula smiled at her daughter._

"_Oh my god," Spencer engulfed her mother in a hug, "Thank you, thank you." She cried._

"_Can we see her?" Amanda asked._

_Paula shook her head sadly, "Not just yet. I have to get back, kay?" Spencer just nodded._

_Spencer watched her mom walk down the hallway, she turned feeling a hand on her shoulder, it was Amanda, "Do you want to see Kyla? She was asking about you." Spencer nodded her head and let the group lead her to the runner's room._

"_Spence!," Kyla greeted with a goofy smile._

_Spencer looked at Amanda who was smiling adoringly at her girlfriend, "She's being pumped with Morphine, just a little loopy." Amanda sat on the bed, and greeted her runner, "Hey, baby," she smiled._

_Kyla pulled her down for a kiss, causing the younger girl to giggle, "Wow, she just got shot and, you two are still going at it," Aiden snorted, Alyssa slapped him in the arm. He closed his mouth and dropped his head._

_The others laughed._

_Kyla looked at Spencer, "I'd kiss you Spencer, but I think Amanda would kill me," she said._

_Everyone looked at each other in confusion, "It must be the drugs," Spencer mumbled._

_A loud voice interrupted them, "I don't care if it is the drugs! She's been fucking annoying ever since I woke up!" Sam Watson tugged the curtain separating them._

_Everyone jumped she was still knocked out when they had left._

"_Samantha Watson!" Morgan scolded, "You're being rude."_

_Sam rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah and she's being fucking annoying! She keeps singing love songs," the fullback growled. "Ugh and where the fuck is Ashley to calm her down?"_

_They all frozen, Spencer's head dropped and the tears started._

"_Ashley just got out of surgery," Morgan answered softly. "She took two to the chest. One to the shoulder it went through, the other to her heart, not far enough in to kill her but…"_

_Sam's eyes widen as Morgan spoke, "I'm sorry, Spencer." She mumbled._

"_It's fine," the blonde said, "Hey Kyla?" she turned to the brunette._

"_Yep!" the runner answered a little too happily._

"_Is she going to be okay to answer?" Spencer looked at Amanda._

"_I'm fine, just a little chirper than usual and a little more turned up," her hand started to slide up Amanda's leg._

"_Hey, stop that!" the girl jumped off the bed._

"_Anyway," Spencer chuckled a little, "Do you know what Ashley would mean by saying, 'Nathan would say, 'but, you've already saved me dear.'?" Kyla thought for a minute then smiled._

"_That is a reference to our favorite movie… Nathan says that to Shilo, his daughter, after he is shot, she tries to keep him alive. Basically, he can die knowing that Shilo has set his spirit free." She trailed before adding, "because he loves her so much."_

"_Oh," Spencer said, she looked at the chain in her hand, "Did you know about this?" she placed the bracelet on Kyla's chest._

_Kyla just smiled, "Yeah, Ash was so nervous when she got it engraved. She told me to meet her at the jeweler's and I thought she was buying you an engagement ring." Kyla ran her fingers over the titanium. "When I saw it, I knew it would be, and mean, so much more to you than any ring could. Because it's simple," she admired the bracelet, before looking at Spencer, "Just like you."_

_They were all quiet for a while, Morgan was comforting Sam who was taking the news of Ashley hard. _

_Waylon Ronaldo was being held in a death grip by Hayley Turren, while Alyssa Turren had her head resting on her fiancé's shoulder. _

_Spencer broke the silence._

"_What if she doesn't make it? I'm the one to blame." Spencer agonized._

"_She will," Kyla said optimistically._

"_You can't blame yourself for Dylan, Spence." Sam chimed in. _

"_Of course I can, I brought her here, I started sneaking around her back. I left her."_

"_And I left Ashley," Hayley responded, "but she didn't try to kill anyone. You know how her temper is…"_

"_I left Hayley," Waylon continued, "she didn't try to kill me or Caren, for that matter."_

"_Which is surprising," Alyssa said unconsciously._

_Waylon laughed a little, but immediately stopped when Hayley glared at her._

_They were trying to cheer Spencer up. It was not working._

"_Look, Spencer," Kyla started, seeming much more sober than before. "It might not be what you want to hear, but when Ashley found out what Dylan was doing to you, the abuse," Spencer just nodded her head. "I asked her what she was going to do. Without missing a beat, she looked me in the eyes and said, 'I don't know, sis. I do know one thing I would rather die for her than see her in any more pain. I would rather be in prison my whole life than see that piece of shit, hurt my girl.'" Kyla placed a hand on Spencer's back, "There's one thing I know, the old Ashley was not good at keeping promises and was selfish. When it comes to you, there is nothing that she has said she would do, that she has not followed through with until the end. She said she would fight for you, she did. She says she will love you forever, she will. She said she would protect you, and the fact that she is lying in a hospital bed and you aren't, means she did."_

_Spencer couldn't think, all she did was listen; flashing back to moments with Ashley Davies, to the moments she wished she had been with Ashley Davies instead of Dylan Morrison._

_To the many weeks, she spent fueling, what she now realized was a fire. All those nights, she had laid under, the slim dirty blonde, wishing it she had been a chiseled brunette with deep brown eyes, who doted on her and worshiped the ground she walked on. _

_She wished that all the times she had imagined Ashley Davies bringing her orgasm were real and not at the hand, no pun intended, of Dylan Morrison._

_She wished that on the nights she had laid in her bed fantasizing about Ashley, she had driven to the mansion in the country, to make fantasies come true. She wished that the tears of happiness and complete ecstasy she had shed weren't merely because of images and dreams or thoughts, but the touch of the Dark Goddess she had wanted for so long. _

_Now, she faced the blood she had wanted to cause to burn and boil with passion and love, on her hands. _

_She faced tears of the exact opposite of pure pleasure, pure sadness. _

_She faced her regrets and her desires and her wishes and plans to invent a time machine to change the course of the last few months that had changed her for the rest of her life. _

_She faced the death of her heart, her soul, and her world. _

_She faced the fact that Dylan Morrison, no matter what she had done was winning._

"_You might not understand and you might not like what she did," Kyla continued, "but that's who she became, she became that person for you. My sister has felt romantic love for a few people. Your best friend," she nodded to Morgan, "Elizabeth, Hayley, she never changed for them, not completely. She still loves many of those people, and a few more Sam, Michelle and Madison, me, Tony and Bradley, our father. Most of all, she loves you. She changed because you asked. Because believe me," Kyla smiled, "we've been asking her to change for a while, especially the ladies of King."_

_Spencer who now sat in a chair at Kyla's side, lifted her head, looking at the Davies Twin for comfort, Kyla delivered. _

_She placed her hand on Spencer's cheek and stroked it slowly, "If she could choose when she would die, it's right now, on this night, for this reason."_

_Spencer's heart knew why. Her mind wouldn't believe it, so she had to ask, "Why?"_

"_She knew you, Spencer Carlin. She felt your skin, your touch, your smile, your lips, your heartbeat, your love."_

"_She won't though," Amanda spoke, "because she doesn't want it to end here, she wants to continue her life with you…" _

"_She can feel you and your love." Sam said with her arms around Morgan Helding. _

"_Trust us," Aiden grinned, "she won't be going anywhere."_

He was right.

Ashley Davies would not be going anywhere.

She was not the one that would run away from love.

---

Paula Carlin walked out of her daughter's house and found Amanda and Kyla Davies having an argument while, Cian played with Kyla's necklace, "Sorry to break up this little love fest, but is there a reason my daughter just sprinted into her room, looking like she was going to die?"

"Yes," Amanda crossed her arms, "my charming wife here had to make a snide comment about Ashley to Spencer." She glared, while Kyla looked guilty.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you don't mind, I am going to grab my grandson out of your arms and get him away before you two pounce on each other."

Kyla looked confused, "What are you talking about Paula?"

Paula laughed and arched an eyebrow, "It's amazing, five years, a marriage and you still don't see the obvious." She sighed when neither woman said a word. "Fighting is your aphrodisiac." She smirked.

"What?" Kyla exploded.

The older woman shook her head with a smile, "Don't think I don't know what happened in our pool at the graduation party after your little tiff. And that little incident in Arthur and I's room when we asked you two to watch the house while we went to see Spencer…?"

Both brunette's had a look of horror on their face. "Do you really believe it took us two hours to get from the airport home? I heard you fighting when we called, and I know you two. Besides, you weren't straightening anything but your clothes when you walked out of our bedroom." She turned, leaving them speechless.

"God, she knows everything," Amanda said, she looked at her wife and had to do a double take, because she swore she saw Kyla Davies blushing, "Are you blushing?"

"No," her wife didn't believe her. "Okay, yes, that's embarrassing they know we had sex on their bed! Spencer's parents bed!"

"What's the problem, you slept with Spencer?" the fullback joked, poking the runner.

"In my bed and hers, not her parents, that's crazy Mandy."

"Not really, I mean you have a huge crush on Paula."

Kyla looked at her horrified, "I can't believe you."

"Jesus, Carson, lighten up. It's no big deal. You have a crush on Paula, nothing's wrong with that. She's definitely a MILF." Amanda turned and walked to the backyard to join the rest of the family.

Kyla was stunned briefly, not believing that she just heard her wife call Paula Carlin a MILF. She scampered after her wife, intent on having a talk with her.

* * *

**Please leave me a review.**

**Next time on HIA: What has Ashley been up to? Where is Sam and Michelle and the rest of the girls? What, Spencer is with someone else?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Corker42  
**


	3. Is It Still Davies That Makes You Sweat?

**Okayyy, so I am sorry that I have not posted anything. I have been working on a few other things and have not had time. I've been obsessed with 90210 for the past few weeks, and now that probably won't be the case because yet again, they have screwed over a lesbian character and the one relationship they have given her, fun fun.**

**Next, I have been scrambling like crazy, working, to get tickets to the Lady Gaga concert in nearby Cleveland, I have succeeded, so it was time well spent. My GLBTQ lit class has been crazy fun as well, so I do apologize. I hope you can accept this and continue reading.**

**And, how about a quick review of people:**

** Ashley (Davies) - nickname: Dynamite**

** Kyla Carson (Davies)/Amanda (Dennison) - These two names (Kyla and Carson) will be used interchangeably, but should be easy to follow, if not let me know please…**

** Sam (Watson)/Morgan (Helding)**

** Michelle (Ramsey)/Madison (Duarte)**

** Dylan ("Dylass") [Morrison]- adversary of Ashley, used to date Spencer**

** Hayley (Turren)/ Waylon (Ronaldo)**

**Alyssa (Turren)/Aiden (Dennison)**

**If I have missed anything that you feel needs further explanation, please, please let me know. I will be going back and making some small editing changed to HIT IT, nothing big.**

**Also, tonight and tomorrow is the last day for the poll on my profile. So, if you want to give some input for my next story, please vote in that. Also, I will take any other ideas that someone would like to see made into a story…**

** To the reviewers (lots and lots of you lol):**

**Stillbelieveinluv: Haha, no. I couldn't kill Ashley …A fan in Canada? I love Canada, but I digress and will stop being a loser :).**

**Bobbyjohn: That will be revealed in this chapter…**

**somthgIlike2do: Well, I figured that Spencer should run, because Ashley is always the one who runs. I did her justice, so to speak. Yes, about that update :( sorry**

**slusshy: The drama does just roll doesn't? hehe**

**mutt009: Geez, I always seem to hurt your heart when I post…. Maybe I should just stop posting? Spencer has an interesting relationship with Jack and Absolut… that's how she had Cian**

**DushkusBitch: Sorry, if it was disappointing, that's not what I had intended and I guess my explanation is: people do stupid and ridiculous things to the people they love the most. Sorry, hope you do continue reading!**

**Irishgrl33: You and mutt009 make me seem like such an evil person! Lol. Would their be any other reunion?**

**Imaferrari: I want to slap Spencer as well… they will find each other isn't that what it is all about? Haha**

**Coachkimm: yes, unfortunately I needed her to run away, for a situation that will occur later in the story.**

**patriot08: Spashley isn't together because… I wrote it that way. Like or not! Lol. P.S. I glad that you like it so far haha :)**

**aznsmartalec: Well, Spencer is his mother as to who the father is… it's a contest between Ashley and a European haha. **

**kaila5707: Your questions will be answer in the following chapters.**

**ilovemyself26: Updating is good, that's why I am doing it right now. :)**

**EscapeYourFate: Thank you! That is completely fine and readable, thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy the rest**

**Alright, enjoy…**

**Here. We. Go.

* * *

**

Los Angeles, California is not my favorite place to play. The girls are crazy and the men seem to forget that I would rather bed their girlfriends than them.

Not that I would bed their girlfriends, seeing as how I'm engaged.

I'm trying to take a nap before we get hounded by more girls who want to rip our shirts off. Don't get me wrong we have bodies to die for, ask Michelle and I's fiancées. I just can't handle them.

Ugh, this is worse than playing for the national squad.

I jump from the uncomfortable tour bus 'couch' when I hear a scream from the back.

Ashley, I think.

Quickly, I make my way to the back.

I relax. Michelle is already comforting our friend. Ashley lays curled into her body, sweat dripping off her body, her head in the blonde-haired woman's lap.

My eyebrow lifts, questioning her. She simply nods at my unspoken question, giving me an unspoken response, nothing needs to be said.

Spencer.

Ever since our senior year and the shooting, ever since Spencer left, Ashley has nightmares, almost nightly. She doesn't tells us what they are about or what happens, but every time it is the same thing. She starts tossing, turning and the dry, terrifying sweat accumulates on her skin, soaking through her sheets, dampening her pillow. She mumbles a few inaudible phrases, grunting, groaning, and growling. Then, they begin, the screams.

Spencer no!, she will call to the haunting phantom of her wounded heart.

The doctors simply said, Get her therapy. We shook ours heads, even Paula knew that no amount of therapy, counseling, medication, or whatever could help. Why is that exactly? Simple, the therapy, the counseling, and the medication she needed was in Europe, not able to make it to the United States that is to say without kidnapping or a change of heart.

Spencer Kye Carlin is Ashley Jordan Davies's panacea.

I look at my watch, while Michelle softly speaks to Ashley. She looks up at me, I tap my watch. Two hours before the concert, we have to go to sound check.

She nods, "Hey, Ash?" she gently moving her fingers through our best friend's darkened hair, "It's that time again, gotta get ready for the concert."

"Okay," Ashley husks, "I'll be out in a minute." Michelle nods and follows me out to the 'living' area.

"Thank god for music," she sighs.

"I know what you mean, bro." I agree.

If Ashley didn't have her music, she would be at home every day worrying about the smallest things.

The shootings changed her. I mean they changed us all, but Ash especially. Most of that has to do with Spencer leaving. Ashley has not touch any kind of alcohol or narcotic since that night. Don't get me wrong, that's great because of her past, but she wouldn't even drink when we went north for Kyla and Amanda's wedding, not a drop. If she had her way, she would never go to a party, especially the Hollywood parties we have to go to all the time.

She has not slept with anyone since that night.

That is five years.

She is a Davies twin.

That is ridiculous.

Granted, Kyla was able to go without sex for three weeks back then, but now that she and Amanda are married, they can barely go twenty-four hours without it.

She hasn't touched another girl. I am sure she has not thought about another girl.

Not all her dreams are nightmares, there are nights she remembers and relives her time with Spencer, if you know what I mean.

She has become a health nut, not that she wasn't before but it had become an extreme, if anything is wrong is has to be done again.

She mediates every chance she can.

She and Kyla have completely become each other's opposites, in the sense that Kyla seems to have outgrown her OCD, while it is Ashley's guard.

She still loves footie, we all do but when Ashley didn't come back to the squad it just wasn't the same.

Especially, when we found out that the new starting keeper would be none other than Dylan fuck-head Morrison.

Long story short, she got off. No one really knows how. It was clear, to more than one witness, what that motherfucker did. It's not important, she has some major shit going down right now, Karma is a bitch.

Ashley comes out from the back.

She still carries the personality and attitude of the Kasanova of King she was five years ago, except her hair is now black.

She has on black D&G dress pants, a black sleeveless dress shirt, a white tie and a black fedora.

She is still the stud of the three of us.

She looks up, a smirk on her face. She's shifted to performance mode.

"Time to party," she grins.

Michelle and I both smile this is part of the old Ashley Davies that we miss, that we don't always get to see.

---

I twirl my pick between my fingers. I'm getting pumped for our last show of the tour.

It is definitely different from a match.

I smile noticing another difference, "No good luck 'talk' with Madi," I murmur to myself.

I look at Ashley she is doing her pre-show ritual as well. Actually, she does it all the time. It's just another change.

I look away, not that it's weird or I feel embarrassed.

Her very last action before she steps onto the stage is very personal and very saddening for me to watch.

She'll lift her wrist to her mouth and kiss the flesh, holding it to her chest, directly above her scar.

Why, you ask, is this so saddening and personal?

Upon her wrist is a tattoo with the script letters: SKC.

Directly behind where she was shot in the heart, on her back is a protection symbol, if you look closely, an S is intertwined with a C, and an A is intertwined with a D, these are interlocked in the intricate design.

They introduce us, and Ashley changes again.

---

The television was on in Spencer Carlin's home, she and her guest were sitting in the living room.

Most of the Carlins are sitting around the TV and most of them are eager to see the first live performance of the First Triumvirate, their last performance of their national tour.

Spencer is nervous, this will be the first time she will see Ashley Davies in five years.

Interviews happen all the time, but the cover of magazines are not the same, anyone can take a picture and modify it.

As the man begins to introduce the band amongst crazy yelling from the fans, two thuds sound in the back of the living room.

Everyone turns to see three bodies fly over the couch, and land on the floor.

"Aiden!"

"Waylon!"

"Carson!"

Three voices scold.

The three people speak at the same time, "They started it!" they blame the other two.

"I don't care who started it!" an authoritative voice starts, "sit down and act like the adults you are."

"Yes, Paula." They respond in unison.

They sit down on the couch, knocking their legs against each other. Kyla reaches over and punches Aiden Dennison in the arm. He reaches over Waylon and smacks his sister-in-law on the back of the head.

Waylon immediately backs off, as the two begin to get into a wrestling match. Kyla gets the advantage and pins Aiden's shoulders to the couch with her knees, sitting on his chest.

"Aiden and Kyla!," Amanda Dennison scolds them, "Stop it, and for god's sake could you keep your hands to each other. And, you, Kyla Davies, get off my brother like that!"

They both back away from each other to opposite sides of the couch, Waylon smirks between them.

"In their first ever televised live performance of their debut album, here is The First Triumvirate."

The arena they are playing in erupts in cheers as three people walk onto the stage.

The lights come up as Ashley steps towards her mic, smirking, "Man, Michelle we got quite the turnout tonight, eh?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," The blonde smiles, "Ladies," she purrs into the mic.

"Oh no," Madison Duarte says, "She is going to be in so much trouble when she get back."

Alyssa laughs, "So, you mean you two aren't going to be seen for a few days?"

"Exactly," Madison winks.

There are some boos from the crowd from the men, "And, gentlemen." Ashley laughs.

Spencer shivers at the sound.

"Well let's start this show off, huh? The first song is not one of our own, but meaningful nonetheless." Michelle speaks.

Sam taps on her drums as they begin.

The opening chords begin and soon Ashley begins to sing.

_So many people gonna say that they want you,_

_To try to get you thinking they really care,_

_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one_

_who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there,_

_Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,_

_Don't let nobody put you down, who your with_

_Take the pain of protecting your name,_

_from the crutch to the cane to the highwire_

Michelle sings the chorus,

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
_

_Someone understands,  
_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
_

_Give me that feeling every night,  
_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
_

_Now someone understand me,  
_

_I'm in love with a girl_

Ashley swings her guitar behind her back, grabbing the mic from the stand. She walks towards the front of the stage, much to the pleasure of the girls crowding the front row.

_After many broken backdoors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down_

Spencer watches as the love of her life performs for the many people in the arena, all the others are singing along with the band as she sits quietly, listening to the lyrics Ashley sings._  
from the thrones without any innuendos,  
But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then it's gone the hit and run the guiltless one has a short life_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,_

Ashley kneels in front of group of girls, one of which grabs her tie, Ashley is not fazed and smiles as she sings closely to the girl._  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,_

She leans forward and kisses the girl on the cheek.

Spencer shifts uncomfortably in her chair.

_Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl  
Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter_

Spencer stood from the chair she was sitting in and went to the kitchen to take a deep breath, everyone noticed and when she was out of earshot Alyssa spoke.

"Okay, who's taking it this time?" as the band started playing one of their newer songs.

"I'll go." Madison volunteered.

"NO!" everyone agreed.

"Madi, I think some else should go this time. The last time, Spencer ran out crying."

"Fine." the Latina crossed her arms, turning back towards the television.

Everyone turned to look at Waylon, "Wait, what? Why me?" she whined.

"Babe," Hayley started, "you have a way with people. Just do it."

Waylon rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to talk with Spencer.

"Hey," the older woman said opening the refrigerator door, getting a beer.

She watched as Spencer threw back two shots of tequila, "Whoa, slow down there." She said grabbing the bottle from the blonde.

"I see they sent the negotiator this time," she growled.

"Well, honestly, Spence, what did you except?" Waylon turned Spencer to face her. "You treated Ashley like shit, moved away. I mean we understand the situation with Dylan and everything but you could have called or sent a letter."

"I know, I know." she slammed her fist on the counter.

Waylon noticed her hand, as blood came through the gauze wrapping her hand. "Jesus, Spence what the hell did you do?"

"Well, first I punched the mirror and then I decided it would be fun to grab a shard and dig it into my hand, worked out well as you can see."

Waylon pulled the hand closer and looked under the gauze, "It needs stitches."

"Yep," Spencer nodded, "You can do it later." She walked away from the older woman and back into the living room, just in time to see Ashley introduce their next song.

"So this song was written at a horrible time in my life," Spencer snorted, "Trying to get back at an asshole who stole my girl, but said girl stayed with said asshole." The crowd booed and Ashley laughed a little bit.

Everyone looked at Spencer then back to each other. They saw Waylon come in behind her and looked to her.

Spencer decided to answer them, "I was drinking." She admitted without emotion.

They all quickly turned their heads back to the television.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck _

Spencer took a deep breath, closing her eyes, thinking that in fact Ashley had been the best fuck she had ever had.

Someone knocked on the door and she got up, disappearing down the hall.

"Could this be more awkward? It's like Ashley knew she would be watching, I mean thank god Spencer missed 'My Beautiful Destiny'," Kyla said._  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)  
Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

"Nah, we're just watching the girls' concert," Kyla heard Spencer say.

She turned her head and her eyes widened. "Charlie," she greeted coolly.

"Kyla," the woman nodded. "Spence is Cian in bed?" she asked the blonde holding her hand.

"Yeah, babe, I put him down not long ago. You can go see him." She smiled.

The woman smiled, and leaned forward kissing Spencer, "I think I will." she responded, pulling Spencer in for another kiss, "I'll be back."

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
_"So, Spencer," Kyla began, Amanda closed her eyes waiting for what her wife was going to say.

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

"Yeah, Carson?"

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

"Who is the better fuck? My sister or our **favorite **Londoner Charles there?" she said with a mocking British accent, not looking at the blonde.

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me._

It was getting tense in the room.

No one said anything, they weren't going to intervene.

None of them liked Charlie Deven. She came back with Spencer. Apparently, she'd met the footballer when her squad came to France for a match.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

"Your sister," Spencer responded, shocking everyone.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

"Damn, why is everyone so quiet?" Charlie said returning from seeing Cian.

"Just enjoying the sounds my sister can cause, old chap!" Kyla smirked.

"Well, she is quite the Casanova, eh?" the brunette responded.

"Of course, she is. It's a Davies sister trait." Kyla remarked.

Amanda stood and faced her wife, "Yes, yes it is." she smiled seductively moving towards the runner, when she got to the couch, she straddled Kyla's lap and they began making out.

"Ew," Aiden said, scooting closer to Waylon.

Amanda pulled back and smiled at Kyla, "You are horrible." She grinned.

"Oh, trust me baby I know."

* * *

**Next time on HIA: Ashley speaks. Someone returns to Ohio, shocking everyone. And, Amanda and Kyla are at it again…**

**How 'bout we try some fun trivia: Can you find anything that is a pop culture reference? They will not be in every chapter but if you can find it point it out and you could get something special, like, uh, a chapter dedication or something lol. (Hint: Most references are from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, and Xena).**

**Songs are In Love With A Girl by Gavin DeGraw and Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco.**

**Questions? Comments? Want to virtually slap me for taking so long to update? Feel free to do it in a review. **

**Please be gentle when virtually slapping the writer, do not leave any marks. Thanks Management. (Why yes, I am weird.)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Corker42**


	4. Homecoming

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter even though is it uber late. **

**Enjoy this one.**

**Here. We. Go.

* * *

  
**

I'm glad that concert is over. The last performance of our first tour, now I get to go home. Home to Ohio, I've been craving it for the last couple months. I love my music, and I love the fans, but I need to get back to the old house and relax.

These last few months have been hard. Each time a girl comes up to me, begging me to be with her, I get closer and closer to accepting the offer.

Why shouldn't I, I'm not the one who left after a fucking week am I?

Okay, it was technically two weeks.

A week, that's when she stopped coming to see me.

Two weeks, that's when she left for Europe.

It's pathetic really.

She's a fucking coward, yet I can't bring myself to stop loving her.

She's never stopped thinking about me. I know because I can still feel our connection. Sometimes I'm surprised that we even have a connection.

Lately though, I feel her drawing closer and I can't help but to think that she has returned to the states. I'm not sure what I'd do if she showed up. Whether I would cry or slam the door in her face. Would we fall into our passion as before or would I yell at her?

There is something odd. It's attached to Spencer, I just can't figure out what it is.

I shake it all off before I enter the tour bus, fresh from a shower and wearing sweats and an old national team warm-up. Michelle and Sam are arguing quietly about something, but stop as soon as they see me.

"Hey," Sam greets me.

"Hey," I smile, feeling oddly optimistic, "So, I was thinking. That was the last performance for the tour… and I want to going back home, home to Ohio."

Michelle who had grabbed a beer, spewed the brew from her mouth, "What?" she asked.

"I'm going back to Ohio. I've missed it," I say with a smile. "I've been out here for what three years? And, I love my house, but I need to go home, and see Carson and Amanda and the rest of the family."

Sam starts to smile, this is the first time in a while I have actually smiled genuinely, "Besides, I miss the Carlins. Paula and I talked last week and she says they really want to see me." I grin, grabbing water from the refrigerator, "So, tomorrow, I'm flying back to Ohio. Besides," I add quietly, "something is drawing me back there, night." I walk back to the beds, intent on sleeping.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

I hear one of my friends say, "Oh my god."

I know, it is surprising. I haven't thought about going back to Ohio in years.

It's time I face my past.

---

Sam Watson paced in front of the plane they were about to board, on their way back to Ohio. It was five in the morning and Sam had thrown on sweats and hat, nervously pulling it down over her ears.

Ashley had insisted that they inform no one of her return.

"Of course it will be a surprise," Sam Watson mumbled into her fist.

Michelle Ramsey walked up to the plane, "Would you stop that?" she said through her teeth, shoving Sam gently.

"I don't know if you remember, but Spencer fucking Carlin is back in Delaware fucking Ohio and Ashley fucking Davies is going back there. And, we can't tell anyone." She was worried about what her best friend would do.

It was frustrating her that she couldn't at least implement some damage control, "Would you just shut up!" Michelle shoved the tall woman back, starting a signature wrestling match, until Sam's phone rang, she took her phone from her pocket, "Hello?" she said out of breath before Michelle flipped her over, she grunted.

"Um, sweetie, please tell me why you are up at five? And, why you a Michelle are having a wrestling match?" Morgan Helding sighed, walking toward Cian's room to get him up.

"Hey, I've missed you, baby." Sam said, managing to keep Michelle at a distance, "How are you?" Michelle pinned her and grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Mo," Michelle smiled, sitting on Sam's chest pinning her shoulders.

"Mich," Morgan laughed, shaking her head, "what are you doing to my fiancée?"

"Well, right now, I have her pinned, sitting on her chest," Michelle smirked watching Sam squirm.

"Could you please get off of her?" Morgan asked nicely.

Michelle pondered the request, "I suppose I cou-," Sam caught the blonde off guard, throwing her forearms into Michelle's chest, sending her flying back.

"Hey sweetie," Sam smiled, "I have a surprise for you," Michelle punched her in the arm, giving up on wrestling.

The blonde was looking at her as if she were crazy, they couldn't break Ashley's trust.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Sam looked up and saw Ashley coming towards them, a smile on her face.

"Uh, hey, babe can you hold on a second, Michelle's having some issue?"

Morgan laughed, "Yeah."

"Thanks." She responded, hitting the mute button, fighting Michelle to stand up first.

"Good morning." Ashley greeted them, "Who's on the phone?" she asked Sam.

"Morgan," was the response.

Ashley frowned, "Did you tell…"

Sam smiled shaking her head, "No. Just hold on a second." Ashley nodded and Sam hit the mute button again, allowing Morgan to hear her again, "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that, you should get the family and bring them down to the airport."

"Oh my god! Are coming home earlier than you thought?" Morgan said excitedly.

"Possibly, just get there. I might see you in a few hours," Sam laughed, when she heard Morgan squeal.

"Definitely!" the brunette in Ohio said, hanging up the phone.

"Good cover," Ashley grinned, "Let's get home and stop fighting."

"She started it!" Michelle and Sam both accused.

"Nothing changes," Ashley laughed, climbing into her private jet.

---

Morgan ran down the stairs with Cian in her arms, who was giggling.

She made it into the kitchen, sliding across the hardwood slightly.

"Morning Morgan, you are in a great mood." Arthur Carlin smiled.

"Sam and Michelle are coming home earlier." She smiled, Madison's face lit up, "They will be here in just a few hours."

"Well, then," Paula stood from the table, "We should all get ready and by the time everyone has gotten home and met back here, it should be time to go welcome Sam and Michelle back."

Cian's face lit up, "Aunt Sam and Aunt M'elle?"

"That's right little man, Aunt Michelle and Sam. Exactly," Morgan kissed him on the nose and he blushed and laughed.

"Alright, well, we'd better start getting ready," Spencer said stepping towards Morgan.

"Here you go little man, go to your mom." Morgan smiled handing the boy to Spencer.

"Sweetie," Charlie said stepping up behind Spencer, "I'll go get him ready." She offered.

"Thank you," Spencer smiled, "Go with Charlie, Cian."

The boy sighed, "Otay," he reluctantly went to the tall brunette.

Kyla was going to say something, when Amanda leaned over and kissed her wife, "Geez, do you two ever stop?" Hayley laughed.

"Occasionally," Amanda responded, pulling Kyla to her feet, "Let's go get ready, Carson. You can wash my back," Kyla who was resisting, immediately moved quickly to the front door.

"See you guys, later." Amanda waved following her wife.

"Ew," Aiden gagged.

* * *

**Next time on HIA: The new Carlin meets Ashley Davies. Dylass Morrison is talked about. Spencer and Ashley "talk"?!**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Corker42.**


	5. Smooth Landing, Surprise Arrival

**Have I redeemed myself yet?**

**Enjoy.**

**Here. We. Go.

* * *

  
**

"Ladies, this is your captain speaking," a voice filled the small private jet, "We are beginning are final descent into Columbus, so please make sure your seatbelts are fastened, and thank you for flying with Davies Air." The man chuckled.

Ashley laughed, "It's amazing that Bradley still hasn't grown up." She shook her head.

"Oh, come on it's cute," a small dark-haired man said.

"That's because you are fucking him, Allen." Ashley laughed at the man.

"You're just jealous," he mocked, winking at her.

"Yeah, yeah," Ashley waved him off, looking out the window, "Ohio." She sighed.

Michelle Ramsey was fast asleep in her seat and didn't even stir.

Sam Watson was chewing on her nail nervously, tapping her foot anxiously.

"Dude," Ashley laughed, "are you okay?"

"Huh, what?," Sam faced her friend.

"Are you okay?" Ashley repeated.

"Oh yeah, just great, I just haven't seen Morgan in a while," _Oh and did I mention Spencer-fucking-Carlin is back?!_, she screamed to herself.

Bradley put the aircraft down smoothly, and Ashley smiled as she saw Kyla, Amanda, Morgan, and Madison step out to meet them on their own private section of the airport.

"Hey! Michelle!" Ashley called loudly to the blonde.

She jumped from her slumber, frantically looking around, "What?"

"We're home."

"Oh that's cool," she said stretching, "Oh my god, home." Her eyes widened and she and Sam looked at each other.

"Ladies and sweetie," Bradley said, stepping from the cockpit, "another successful flight." He smirked.

"As always Brad, thanks," Ashley stood and stretched, as Michelle and Sam scrambled off the jet, "Wow, they are in a hurry."

He just smiled at the raven-haired woman and picked up his bag, walking down the stairs of the plane with Allen, he looked at the people who had come to meet them, scanning the crowd his eyes landed on a blonde with blue eyes, his head jerked in Sam and Michelle's direction.

"Bradley," Sam started.

"Are you kidding right now? You couldn't have said something?" he defended Ashley.

Said raven-haired beauty slung her bag across her chest and stepped out of the plane.

Morgan looked at her fiancée, "I really hope this wasn't the surprise, you brought me," she swallowed.

"Sorry, but she wouldn't let us say anything," the taller brunette apologized.

"You are in so much trouble, Watson," Sam swallowed hard.

"Why is everyone so speechless?" Ashley laughed, "I thought this would make you happy?" no one responded, but one person did talk.

"Ashley?" Spencer said, her mouth dropping open.

Ashley turned slowly toward the voice, hoping she hadn't just heard the person she though she did, "Spencer Carlin." She said softly.

---

They stared at each other for a few minutes, before Ashley's attention was drawn to the tan arm around the blonde's waist, she followed it and her eyes landed on Charlie Deven.

She was pulled away by a small voice, "Mommy? Who dat?"

Ashley turned her eyes now seeing the small boy in Spencer's arms, she sucked in a deep breath noticing the resemblance and the blue eyes of his mother. She blinked at the dark hair.

Charlie stepped forward with a smile on her face, "Ashley Davies," she walked closer to the raven-haired musician.

Sam and Morgan were arguing quietly, while Madison was trying to get Michelle to stop staring at the English player.

"Deven," the tall striker began.

Ashley quickly flashed back to a similar situation.

_**Morrison. Dylan Morrison.**_

"Charlie Deven," she finished, she took the offered hand.

"How are you?" she grinned.

Ashley did what she had done long ago she shook everything off and put a façade up. "I'm fine." She smiled, "And, you my friend, you still playing for the national squad?"

"Nah, man," she shook her head, "I got an offer to play with the Devils."

"And, you turned it down?" Ashley asked surprised, "What the girls on the team weren't to your liking."

"No, dude, trust me they are," she laughed, "but, I met Spencer and I decided to come state side with her instead."

"Well," Ashley said looking at the woman, "she is definitely worth it."

"And, you man, it's a shame you don't play footie anymore," Charlie shook her head, and continued when Ashley just shrugged, "You know, Morrison's in some shit now, so goes the story through the squads."

"Oh?" Ashley couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, she messed with Tanner's girl." Charlie informed her.

"Even I didn't mess with Tanner's girl," Ashley said surprised, "Damn, what the hell does she think she's doing, she's going to get herself killed."

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't be the first person to wish her dead."

At that moment, everyone but Cian decided to speak, "She can go to hell!"

Ashley looked around and smiled, despite what had happened she felt comforted by the support of the people around.

"Hell!" Cian repeated.

"Uh oh," Alyssa said, "Maybe we should have avoided that?"

"Great, now he is going to be saying it all the time," Spencer laughed. "Oh well," she shrugged, "nothing we can do now, at least not much."

Ashley watched the young boy smile and stepped around Charlie, walking towards Spencer, everyone but Charlie and Cian were holding their breath.

"Hi," she smiled, "I'm Ashley. What's your name?"

Cian buried his head in Spencer's neck, Ashley just smiled, "Oh come on, don't be shy. Here," she opened a pocket on her bag, and pulled out a small soccer ball, that she used to juggle in her spare time, "take this." He grabbed the ball and smiled.

"I'm Cian. Tank you, Ashwey." He said looking at the ball in his hands.

"Cian, huh?" the boy nodded, "that's my favorite name. I was going to name my little boy that." She looked at Spencer, with a smile and raised an eyebrow in question.

Spencer blushed and smiled, "Thank you."

"Ah, it's no problem," Ashley blushed, "he's a cutie…" she grinned, "just like his mother." She said more quietly, turning to look at Spencer and getting lost in the blue eyes.

"I think we should go," Amanda suggested, shoving her wife towards the door, along with the rest of them as they snickered into their hands, watching the exchange between Ashley and Spencer.

"Sounds good to me," Paula Carlin stepped toward Ashley, shooing the rest of them away.

"So, Charlie, I think it's about time I ask you what your intentions with my daughter are," Arthur said grabbing the Brit's arm and pulling her away from the four people.

"Dad!," Spencer exclaimed, he just looked over his shoulder and winked, causing her to blush.

"Mrs. Carlin," Ashley sighed, "you have no idea how much I've missed you, ma'am." She grabbed the older woman in a hug lifting her briefly.

"I've missed you too, Ashley. And, haven't we talked about the "ma'am and Mrs. Carlin" thing? You're practically my daughter-in-law-,"

Spencer interrupted her, "Mother!" she exclaimed.

Paula ignored her daughter, "If I wasn't married and totally in love with Arthur, I would be very much in love with you."

"Mom!" Paula just ignored her daughter again.

"You're still a charmer and very good with my grandson here," she smiled, placing a hand against the singer's cheek, "Speaking of, it looks like he misses his grandmother," she grabbed Cian from Spencer's arms and rushed off.

They stood in awkward silence for a while.

"Well, this is awkward." Ashley laughed, causing Spencer to laugh with her.

After they had composed themselves, Ashley pushed a piece of blonde hair behind Spencer's ear. She pulled her hand back almost immediately, realizing what she had done, "I'm sorry."

"Please, don't be." Spencer whispered.

"You are still as beautiful as ever Spencer Carlin," Ashley bit her lip.

Spencer couldn't find the words to say or respond.

Ashley sighed, pushing her black hair behind her ear, "Look, Spencer, we have a lot to talk about. I need answers, you need answers, and we just need to get everything out in the open," she stepped a little closer to Spencer. "There's so much I want to say to you, and I won't lie… scream at you about. But, it needs to be just us, alone." Ashley thought about her next statement, "I don't know if I should trust myself with you, because just being this close, not even touching you, my heart is racing and my head is spinning." She admitted, tears slowly forming.

"I know, Ash. I'm so, so-," Ashley just shook her head at the blonde, hand covering her mouth.

"Not now, it's not the time," Spencer nodded and Ashley slowly drew her fingers from Spencer's lips, the blonde shivered, trying to catch her breath.

They were both startled, when Paula interrupted here, "Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but we need to be going, the other's are getting antsy and Cian here has a special request." He whispered in Paula's ear, "No, you ask her." She urged.

"Otay," he said shyly, "Ashwey?"

"Yes?" she grinned at the boy.

"Can I go home with you?"

Ashley didn't want to upset the boy, but she wasn't going to the Carlin's, Paula interrupted her though.

"Yes, you are. We are having a welcome back party for the girls, and you are family, so come on."

_Still Eddie Cullen, I see_, Ashley fondly remembered, "Yes, you can Cian. I would enjoy it, as long as it's okay with your mom." She looked at Spencer, who just nodded.

"Yay!" he jumped into Ashley's arms, and immediately buried his head in her neck.

The woman laughed and looked at Spencer whose eyes were filling with tears, "Well, let's go then my new buddy."

"So, you like my mommy?" he asked as they began walking away.

Paula and Spencer both listened carefully to hear Ashley's response, "Yes, buddy, I like your mommy very much."

"Good," he said, "because I like you. I think she likes you too. She doesn't look or act like that around, Char."

"It's amazing what children notice isn't?" Paula sighed, but turned when she heard a sniffle from her daughter, and pulled her in for a hug. Spencer cried softly, pulling back, "What the hell was I thinking? How did I do that to her?" she asked teary eyed.

"Spencer," Paula sighed, "all I can tell you is that for your sake, Ashley's heart's sake, and Cian's sake, you fix it. Do everything you can to make it better. You can't undo the pain you caused, but you can fix what has been broken."

"Yeah, but you can still see the fractures that were made, can't you?"

"That's true," Paula nodded, "but, scars make us stronger, don't they? I mean look at Ashley."

Spencer just leaned further into Paula, as they went to join the others, waiting inside.

The long and winding road to happiness just got longer, but now, five years more mature, five years of two fused hearts creating nuclear fission, has brought the winding to a halt. Honesty would be the best policy, and it would be the key to open the door at the end of that long road.

* * *

**Next time on HIA: Charlie tells Spencer the truth she can't see herself. Ashley does some yelling and Spencer's back hits a wall, Spashley in a Yukon, ****maybe like Spashley old times?**** Find out next time.**

**Thank you for reading, and please tell me how I am doing.**

**Corker42. **


	6. Absent Apologies and Fucking Rage

**Redemption yet?**

**Please enjoy, last update for the night. _Je suis tres fatiguee. _That's French for, I am very tired.**

**Here. We. Go.

* * *

  
**

Spencer Carlin was standing in the doorway of her back door, looking out over her patio and watching Cian run away from Ashley as she chased him. He giggled, as the dark-haired woman scooped him up and then fell to the ground, both laughing.

The blonde sighed, tilted her head and leaned more into the door. She jumped slightly when strong arms circled her waist.

"They seem to be getting along well," Charlie breathed in her ear, "He loves Dynamite and Dynamite loves him."

"Yeah, I know." Spencer smiled, leaning back into the larger body.

Charlie breathed against Spencer's neck, "Spencer," she sighed, the blonde turned in her arms.

Charlie shut her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. Spencer leaned in and kissed her. Just for a moment though, as Charlie pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Spencer was worried.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" the footballer asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Spencer stepped closer to her girlfriend.

Charlie sighed, running a hand through her hair, "You and Ashley aren't just old friends. You are in love with her. And," Charlie lifted her head, she was smiling, "she loves you, very much Spencer."

"Charlie, that's ridiculous." Spencer tried.

"Stop lying to yourself. Lie to me all you want, but avoiding Ashley's love isn't going to make what happen go away." Spencer turned from her walking into the kitchen, standing at the sink she turned the water on.

"You don't understand," Spencer shook her head.

"Yes, yes, I do." Charlie responded.

Spencer broke. She slammed the bottle of champagne, near her hand, in the sink. "You don't understand a fucking thing, Charlie! Not a fucking thing!" Spencer turned on her girlfriend eyes blazing, "She got shot because of me, was in a coma for three weeks because of me, almost fucking died because of me! So, no, I don't think you have a fucking clue."

Charlie waited for the blonde-haired woman to calm down before continuing.

"Spencer, Ashley told me." Spencer looked at her eyes wide. "I saw her not long before I met you, when she visited Revello in France. She told me about the shooting, she told me why it happened, and who she did it for. She couldn't say your name," Charlie said softly, "couldn't even begin it without stuttering and slurring because of the head trauma and the pain, the heartbreak, the fatigue," Charlie explained, Spencer had to grab a chair and sit down, she had not known this.

"I never knew it was you," the footballer sat next to her girlfriend. "I never thought that you were THE girl that she took two bullets for." Dropping her head she sighed, "I didn't make the connection until last night, when you called out her name in your sleep. You've done it before, but that was understandable. This time you called her 'baby' and said, 'please, don't leave me. I love you, Ashley.' Then at the airport, I knew, the look, the connection, I could feel it. It's amazing." She smiled supportively.

"It's fine," she began, watching as Ashley and Cian got closer, the latter on the older one's back. "I understand. You two belong together and I won't keep you apart. Our relationship hasn't progressed much, either. But, I do ask one thing," Spencer still couldn't speak she just nodded her, "I don't want to be out of Cian's life, he's an amazing kid, and I love him to death…" she trailed off.

"Of course, Charlie," Spencer smiled. "He loves you. I do love you Charlie, really I do."

Charlie laughed, "I know you do, but Ashley is who you are supposed to be with." She stood up and placed a kiss on Spencer's forehead. "Please, for the sanity of everyone involved, don't be a coward and run away. She's the one for you and she still loves you and you her. Don't mess with destiny, you won't like the consequences."

Ashley was knocking on the backdoor, Spencer responded, "It's open."

"I'll move my stuff to the guest bedroom," Charlie said quickly.

"Mommy, guess what?" Cian jumped up and down.

Spencer looked at Charlie quickly, "Thank you." She whispered. "What's up, Cian?"

"Ashwey, said she's gonna teach me how to play guitar!"

Spencer's eyes widen, and she turned her head to the dark-haired girl who was smiling at the boy, "Isn't he a little young?"

"Well, he told me he turned four yesterday, right?" Spencer nodded, "My dad started me and Carson on it at four, it's either that or I promised him he would become the next Ibrahimović, Rooney?" Ashley taunted, "Personally, I think he should be the next Van de Saar."

"How much can he do at four?" Spencer said confused. "And, I thought Valdez was your keeper?"

Ashley's face lit up, "You remembered?" Spencer just nodded and the footballer continued, "Well, I have my own camp, my own league, and I coach two squads, the boys and girls. By next fall I could have Cian playing in our pre-U10 league, he'll stay there for a couple of years and then move up and then some." Ashley quickly explained, causing Charlie to laugh and Spencer to be in more shock.

"Taking our approach, American?" Charlie joked.

"Yes and no. Yes, it seems to be the only one that works and no, it's far more advanced." She grinned cockily.

"Excuse me," Spencer grabbed Ashley's face and turned it back towards her, "you want to start my FOUR year old son on an elite training system to play soccer **and** teach him guitar?" she was freaking out, "Who's going to pay for that?"

Ashley just shrugged, "Me, I'll pay for him. It's football, not soccer," she scolded Spencer playfully.

"Ashley, you can't pay for him, he's not yours." Spencer stated the obvious.

"You're right, I don't have the anatomy and haven't seen you in five years, so he isn't mine, but Kyla says he looks like he's mine anyway," she tried to joke. "I already love him, just like I never stopped loving his mother," Ashley and Spencer began a staring contest neither moving nor blinking.

Charlie smiled and pulled Cian away, "Come on, young lad, let's go visit the adults."

Ashley smiled at the boy then turned back to Spencer when they had left the room, "Well, that was subtle." She smiled slightly.

Spencer just looked at her and threw out the first thing to come to her mind, "Charlie just broke up with me." she saw something unreadable flash across Ashley's face.

"I'm sorry, Spencer." She said sincerely.

"It's fine, she's right," Spencer sat down at the table, trying to process what Charlie had told her.

"May I ask, what happened?"

Spencer sighed before looking at the musician, "I never stopped loving you."

"Oh," Ashley didn't really know what to say, so Spencer continued.

"She figured out, we were more than just friends. I apparently call your name in my sleep."

Ashley didn't know whether to be happy or upset, she decided on the latter, "Friends?" she crossed her arms and frowned, "You told people we were friends? All I am to you or all I was to you, is only worthy of being a _friend_?"

"Ash-," the musician cut her off.

"A fucking friend," she pulled the tie she was wearing loose, and ripped open her dress shirt, buttons flying, "Friends end up with scars for you?" she point to her shoulder, "'Just friends' have three surgeries for you?" Spencer's pulse quickened as she saw the large scar across Ashley's chest; also mixed with the thought that Ashley looked hot, "No, I took two to the chest because I loved you!"

She shook the last thought from her head, and stared at the jagged scar. "I didn't…" she trailed off.

"You didn't what, Spencer?" Ashley pressed, "Didn't know?" she laughed, "Well, that's because you fucking left me!! You left me lying in a fucking hospital bed! Alone!" Ashley advanced on Spencer, who backed up.

"I couldn't stay there, not with Dylan threatening you. I wasn't going to do that to you! She was going to kill you! I did it to protect you!"

"Bullshit, Spencer! I know you told Luigi and Tony, and we both know that they would have dealt with it!" Ashley moved closer, yet again. "What? You didn't care anymore; did you not realize that I was protecting you? I loved you so much, Spencer. I still love you now! I still haven't touched alcohol or drugs, because you helped me get past that. I knew it would disappoint you if I did." She shook her head with a sardonic smile, "I haven't slept with anyone in five fucking years. Five!"

Spencer's eyes widened, "What?" she was in complete shock.

"Yeah, I haven't even touched another girl in a sexual way in five years, haven't kissed anyone." she snorted, what she said next she would regret later, "I assume that the same can't be said for you. Apparently, while I've been a nun, you've been a Parisian whore…with a man."

Spencer slapped her without a thought, "You're a fucking asshole! You don't know shit about me."

"Did you forget that would've been your fault, not mine?" Spencer slapped her again.

She back the blonde up against the wall, "Slap me again, you get hurt." She slammed her hand against the wall by Spencer's head, the blonde flinched and someone yelled behind them.

"What the hell? Ashley, what are you doing? Is everything okay in here?" Kyla asked, she had heard the yelling, and she and everyone else ran inside to see what was going on.

'Is everything okay in here?' Really Kyla, really?

"Oh, yeah, five-by-five," Ashley growled.

"That means we should move all sharp objects away from her," Michelle threw in.

"Shut up!" Kyla hissed, "Ashley what the hell you doing?"

Ashley ignored her twin and turned back towards the blonde, "You have no idea what you did to me." she growled leaning forward, body pressing into Spencer's her hot breath against the blonde's hair so no one else could hear, "You'll get what's coming to you, I guarantee it, Spence." She turned and walked away, out the back door.

Kyla turned back after she had left, "Are you okay, Spencer?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She started after the angered brunette when Kyla stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago… following Ash." She said pulling away from the Davies twin.

She made her way out the back door, and saw Ashley heading into the woods, "Ashley, wait!"

Ashley stopped in her tracks and turned towards the house, "I don't want to talk to you. Go away."

"No," Spencer said, catching up to her, "I'm not just going to walk away again." She grabbed Ashley's arm but the musician threw her off.

"Don't touch me," she kept walking, spotting her sister's car she headed towards it, "You left before, why not do it again? You seemed to like it," she commented, swinging open the door.

"Are you kidding me? I hated it! These last five years, have been fucking horrible."

"Oh, yeah, really seems like it," Ashley rolled her eyes.

Spencer stopped her from moving forward, ducking under her arm and sitting in the driver's seat, "Spencer, move." She warned.

Stubbornly, the blonde shook her head, "No, I won't."

Ashley's eyes darkened as she leaned forward and got in Spencer's face again, "I said, get out of my fucking way, I don't want to talk to you right now." She growled.

"Stop being an asshole, Ashley. Grow the fuck up!" Spencer challenged.

"This, coming from the person who ran away?" the musician snorted, "Fuck you."

Spencer grabbed her by the back of the neck and brought their lips together. Ashley was fighting her, but Spencer wasn't letting go, and soon the brunette gave in.

In the living room, where the Carlins and Davies were peeking out of, Hayley held out her hand. Morgan, Madison, and Amanda placed fifty bucks each in her palm,  
Told you."

"Did you just bet on my sister's love life?" Kyla asked turning to Amanda.

"Yes, and I lost! Thanks for caring." Kyla just shook her head.

Waylon, Kyla, Sam, and Michelle all spoke at the same time, "Women."

---

Spencer pulled back after a few minutes, "I love you, Ashley." She tried.

When Ashley's eyes opened, finally, she glared, "Get in the fucking car," Spencer jumped over the center consul and sat in the passenger seat while Ashley got in and slammed the door.

"What the hell is she doing?" Kyla asked, standing inside the house, watching from the living room windows with everyone else. "She doesn't have keys."

'_Keys, keys…'_ Ashley thought as she looked around the car. She leaned across Spencer and opened the glove box, "Gotcha." She grinned pulling a set of extra keys out, starting the SUV.

"Dammit, Ashley," Kyla whined.

"Oh, you're a real smart one there Davies." Waylon commented dryly.

---

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked as Ashley maneuvered the black Yukon across unfamiliar roads.

Ashley stayed silent.

"Are you going to speak?" Ashley still didn't respond. "Ok, fine. Is this a new car?" she asked casually.

The singer laughed and shook her head, "No, this is five years old."

"Is this what we-?" She let her question trail off.

"Yep, this is the Yukon we took to Formal." Ashley confirmed as she turned down an unbeaten path.

"Um, where are you taking me?" Spencer was slightly nervous.

"Well, I thought since I stole my sister's car that I would bring you out here, rape you, and then murder you. The usual," she shrugged.

"That's not funny," Spencer huffed.

"Oh, I know trust me." Ashley turned the volume on the radio up.

Spencer crossed her arms and turned away from the brunette, who stared at the side of the blonde's face, following the curve of her jaw to her neck, over her shoulders-

"Why the hell are you being an asshole?" Spencer interrupted her.

Ashley scoffed, "Could you not call me an asshole because I'm not being one?"

Spencer glared at Ashley until the musician turned her head to face her, "What Spencer, what?" she moaned.

"I am not a Parisian whore. You are a fucking arrogant, motherfucker."

"Shut the fuck up, stop being a whinny bitch." Ashley rolled her eyes… again.

"Fuck you, Ashley." Spencer growled.

Ashley immediately, turned the ignition off and dropped the keys on the seat. Spencer swallowed as Ashley lifted her head and showed her extremely darkened eyes. She leaned towards, Spencer, "Say it again." She demanded.

Spencer complied, this time she didn't growl and she didn't hiss, she begged, "Fuck. You…" she trailed, Ashley did not responded, "Fuck me," she husked, seconds before Ashley kissed her hard, her back hitting the passenger window.

---

"I wonder what they're doing?" Kyla said, her head in Amanda's lap.

Her wife chuckled, "Probably what Ashley bought the Yukons for…"

"Nah," Kyla waved her off, "They were too pissed at each other."

"Well, even if they are, I think it's romantic," Hayley said.

"No, it's not." Sam and Michelle said in unison.

"Whatever," Hayley leaned back against Waylon.

Kyla rolled her eyes, "How is fucking, romantic? Next, you'll say nothing can go wrong with singing or dancing... and you'd be wrong."

---

"Should we be doing this?" Spencer asked as Ashley pulled her shirt over her head, quickly removing the volleyball player's sports bra.

"Shut up." Ashley demanded.

Ashley silenced Spencer with her lips pressing against Spencer's and hands roaming the still defined body, causing a moan to erupt from the blonde.

When Ashley pulled back, to start on Spencer's pants, the blonde talked again, even as Ashley easily removed the buttoned sweatpants with ease, revealing no underwear, "I'm just not sure that we should be doing this…"

Ashley's face suddenly appeared in front of her own, distracting from her other actions, "I said shut up," Ashley slid three fingers into the blonde under her, roughly.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck yes!" Spencer gasped, pressing Ashley closer to her, matching the raven-haired woman's movements with her hips, "Oh fuck, Ash, oh my god."

Spencer wrapped an arm tightly around Ashley's back, one gripping the back of her neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ashley smirked.

"If you fuckin' stop, I will fuckin' kill you." Spencer growled in her ear.

_That's what I thought,_ the brunette thought to herself.

She increased her speed and answered Spencer's impatient hips pressing harder, "God, oh fuck, Ash. Please, more."

As always, Ashley Davies delivered.

* * *

**Next time on HIA: So, what does this mean for our favorite couple? Are they home free?**

**Please review and thank you for reading.**

**Corker42  
**


	7. It Must Be In The Water

**Here's the first update. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Ashley Davies collapsed next to Spencer Carlin in the back of the black Yukon, wiping the sweat from her forehead, before her hands dropped to her bare stomach, she heard Spencer chuckle and turned her head in confusion, "What?"

"You do realize that the first time we slept together, you had me up against the wall in your bedroom, slammed your hand against the wall by my head, and said, 'Fuck you'?"

Ashley shook her head, "No, I didn't remember that."

"Except that time, you were completely naked," she smiled straddling Ashley, pulling on her shorts and moving her hands up the toned stomach to the black sports bra. "Take this off," she said moving to sit on Ashley's bare stomach, causing the brunette to moan, she tugged on the black bra.

Ashley sat up and let Spencer pull her bra over her head, removing her shorts and boxers next, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but do you wear anything but boxers?"

"Why?" Ashley grinned.

"Hmm, let me think," Spencer scooted closer when Ashley wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, "you have a nice ass, and I can't exactly look at it very well when you wear boxers."

"Oh?" Ashley kissed Spencer, "I wear briefs occasionally, boy shorts and other things."

Spencer grinned, "Hmm, those would work much better, since they cling," she flicked her tongue across Ashley bottom lip. The brunette leaned forward catching the blonde's lips in a slow kiss.

They made out slowly before Spencer pulled back, pecking Ashley on the nose, "It feels like everything is perfect again, doesn't it?" she whispered.

Reality suddenly hit Ashley Davies, Spencer Carlin made her drunk with everything, but she preferred to be sober now. Spencer kissed her neck, biting gently. Ashley grabbed her around the waist and flipped the blonde on her back.

Spencer grinned, moving her hands down Ashley's chest, running her hands across the brunette's breasts, leaning forward to kiss the soft flesh, when Ashley jerked away, "No."

"No?" Spencer asked confused, but keeping a strong grip on Ashley.

Ashley struggled with her gently, "No, Spencer, nothing is perfect, you left me."

"Are you kidding me?" Spencer exclaimed rolling them and pinning Ashley under her. She moved up sitting across the brunette's chest. "After what we did?" she smirked seeing Ashley's nose twitch as she picked up Spencer's scent.

The brunette's eyes darkened, she moved her hands up and grabbed the back of Spencer's thighs, pressing her closer, lifting her head slightly, she pushed Spencer back on her back, receiving a growl. She lowered her face close to the blonde's with a smile, "Get dressed." She moved away quickly, pulling on her boxers and shorts, followed by her sports bra, she opted to leave her shirt off, it was strangely hot in Ohio.

Spencer followed closely behind her, getting back in the passenger seat, glaring at Ashley who rolled her eyes, "What?"

"What do you mean what? What the fuck was that, I thought we were okay?" she crossed her arms and leaned back against the passenger window.

Ashley laughed, "That was a fuck." She replied, "Now we need to get out of here, before we get in trouble."

"You're a fucking asshole, Ashley. And, what kind of trouble would we get into exactly?"

"I don't know if you recall, but we spent the last, oh," she looked at her watch, "hour and forty-five minutes fucking. The windows are foggy, which means we need to leave. Public sex is illegal." She went to start the engine but couldn't find the keys.

"Looking for these?" Spencer asked with a smirk, she was dangling the keys from her fingers.

Ashley held out her hand, "Spencer." She warned.

"Nope," the blonde responded, pulling the waistband of her sweatpants out, dropping the keys, "You can come get them if you want."

Ashley sighed and threw her head back against the headrest, "We don't have time for this Spencer," she groaned.

She felt the blonde grab her hand, and took particular notice to the temperature she immediately felt, "Why won't you just do it," the blonde husked, as she moved to straddle Ashley in the driver's seat and slid onto the two fingers she have moved to her entrance, "Please?" she tried again.

Ashley just continued to stare at Spencer, until the blonde started kissing her neck and pushing against her harder, she shifted grabbing onto the driver's side door armrest, she heard something clip, what sounded like glass, but ignored it, finding it harder and harder to resist Spencer, until she heard a deep voice.

"Well, it's not every day a window lowers itself," a deep voice chuckled. "I didn't expect this when I clocked on this morning either," the voice chuckled.

Spencer immediately stopped her movements and Ashley closed her eyes even tighter.

"Ladies," the voice drawled.

"Officer, I can explain." Ashley started.

"Well, in that case you might want to open your eyes, Ms. Davies."

Ashley forced her eyes open and her eyes widened at the smiling face of the Delaware City police officer, "Aiden." She let her breath out in a rush.

"Ashley," he nodded, "and who is this?" he asked, the blonde had her face buried in Ashley's shoulder not moving, when Spencer turned around, Aiden looked like he was going to faint briefly, before a smile graced his face, "Okay, this is even crazier." He laughed. "Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies in her Yukon, this is a huge shocker. I'm kind of relieved actually, I thought I was going to have to yell at Carson and Amanda for having sex in the car again, I've let them off at least five times." He shook his head, "So," he cleared his throat, putting his hat back on, "Ladies, what are you doing out here, fogging up the car windows?"

Ashley stuttered, "Um, looking for my keys, I lost them." She swallowed hard.

"Right," Aiden said.

Ashley removed her fingers from Spencer and grabbed the keys, pulling them out, "It's true officer." She produced the keys.

"Well, well, what an interesting place to lose your keys, Ms. Davies." He grinned, "I suppose I will let you go, since this is your first violation. We'll go out when I get off?" he questioned.

Ashley nodded, "Yeah that sounds good. I need to get out, see some people. How about Wall Street, then?" she asked to which he nodded.

"Of course as long as none of those butches think I'm there for their girls." He laughed.

"Oh, you know they'll get at me, not you. They know you'd never do anything to their girls, however tonight… I might." _Crack!_

"Could you please arrest her for assault, officer?" Ashley rubbed her chin, and pretended to adjust her jaw.

"I'm right here!" Spencer slapped her again, grabbed her shirt and swung the door open hitting Aiden, who groaned, "Sorry, Aiden," she called back, walking away from Ashley.

"Ugh," Ashley agonized, "I have to go," she turned on the SUV, "I'll see you later."

"Have fun, stud." He said walking back to his cruiser, shaking his head. "Those two, I give them a month and a half before they are inseparable and back here weekly."

Spencer was walking along the country road, ignoring the black SUV alongside her, "Spencer get in the car," Ashley was pleading.

"No, I know where I'm going." She said stubbornly.

"Oh, do you? Where would that be?" Ashley asked as she creeped slowly alongside the blonde, who was sweating and looked overheated, not having air-conditioning, "You look like you are going to fall over."

"Leave me alone," she said, abruptly turning down a gravel driveway, Ashley missed the turn. She had to put the SUV in reverse and catch back up to the blonde, who was still walking determinately toward an unknown destination.

"Spencer, please, I'm sorry." She apologized, Spencer looked as if she was going to stop and looked at the brunette, before something caught her eye and she jogged up the rest of the driveway,

"Dammit." Ashley hit the steering wheel. She pulled the SUV further up the driveway, her eyes widening when she realized where she was.

Highland.

She stopped the vehicle and turned it off, climbing out slowly. She hadn't sold her ranch when she moved out to California, but she had most of her horses moved there except one, Nero. Someone had bargained Kyla for it and bought him. Ashley was pissed but was even more determined not to come back to Highland after that.

There standing in front of her was Nero, now a full-grown horse, black as night. She heard a whistle and Nero turned his head trotting towards Spencer who hadn't seen Ashley continue after her, until she looked up.

Ashley picked up her pace and moved towards the blonde, who patiently waited, rubbing Nero's snout lovingly, "It was you," she started surprised, "you bought Nero?" she was staring at Spencer when Nero blew out air and rubbed against Ashley's neck, she immediately raised a hand to his skin, lightly stroking.

"Yeah, it was me." Spencer admitted.

"How?" Ashley didn't understand, "Kyla said he went for two-hundred grand, you don't have that kind of money."

"Oh, I don't, do I?" Spencer challenged, "How do you think I went to Europe, exactly? The Carlins have money. I wanted to be closer to you, without hurting you." She turned to Nero, "What're you doing out here buddy?" she asked rubbing his nose again.

He huffed and threw his head up, "Again?" she laughed.

"Oh my god, Spencer, you found him," a brunette made his way towards them quickly, leaving a flame in his wake.

"Jacob what did I tell you about watching Nero, he is quite the mischievous one." She grinned at the man, who threw his arms up briefly before, setting them on his hips.

"Yes, I know. And, I was but-," Spencer laughed and cut him off.

She looked at Ashley briefly before turning to her friend, "You and Xavier got distracted again?" he blushed, "I hope you at least cleaned up this time."

"Yes," he mumbled, finally taking notice of Ashley standing near them, "Oh my god! You're Ashley Davies." He practically shrieked.

"I think I'm deaf," Spencer winced.

"Oh my god, X, come here," he said waving down a dark-haired, shirtless, tanned man who was already walking toward them. "It's Ashley Davies!"

Xavier didn't believe him, until he saw the musician for himself, "Ohmigod!" he exclaimed shocking Ashley at the outburst, "We love you." He grinned.

"Wow, thanks." She looked between the men and back to Spencer who was laughing.

"It's okay, sweetie," Jacob began, "He has his gay moments, the rest of the time he is all man."

Spencer quickly interrupted the men by stepping in between them, "Whoa, okay." She said putting her arms around the guys, she laughed, "Jacob Smith and Xavier Menard. Guys, Ashley Davies."

Ashley smiled, "Hey," she held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Xavier grabbed her hand and gave it a firm shake.

Ashley quirked an eyebrow when Carlos spoke again, "Are you French?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Ashley's fluent in French," Spencer pointed out.

Ashley just shrugged it off, "So, what brought you state side?" she asked, watching as Spencer had another man take Nero back to the stable.

"Ah yes. Well, Jacob's here and then there's," he glanced at Spencer, "some personal business as well."

"Horses?" Ashley asked casually.

"No," he shook his head.

"Xavier is Cian's father." Spencer said leaning into the tall, muscular guy.

"Oh," Ashley looked back and forth between them, very, very confused.

"Ashley, please don't ask," Spencer groaned, Ashley lifted an eyebrow, "Well, obviously, it was an accident… which involved some alcohol…" Ashley cleared her throat, "Okay, fine. A very, very, very large amount of alcohol, but it wasn't entirely terrible. He is my best friend after all." She kissed the guy on his cheek.

"I see," Ashley wasn't really certain how to handle this, she shifted awkwardly on her feet, "Well, I'm gonna," she pointed at the Yukon, "I'm gonna go, leave you guys to the horses and such."

"Wait," Spencer grabbed her forearm.

"Could you let go?" Ashley said quickly.

Spencer complied, "Do you want your truck and bike?" she asked making up something, regardless of the truth.

"They're still here?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded, "I didn't change anything, they're in the garage, all your stuff is still there, shop and everything." The volleyball player explained.

"I'll come back later," she started walking to the Yukon.

Spencer watched her go, taking a step forward, turning to face her friends, "Go after her," Jacob encouraged and she nodded.

"Ashley, wait!" the Yukon stopped and she climbed in, "Ashley," she started again.

"Spence, not right now, please." Ashley leaned her head on her hand resting against the driver's door.

Spencer sighed, "Okay."

Kyla jumped up from the couch in Spencer's living room when she saw her black Yukon pull up to the curb, rolling to a slow stop.

"The rogue slayer is back with my ride," she peered over the windowsill as if she were a spy.

"Calm down, Buffy, I'm sure Mr. Pointy will be fine." Kyla scrambled to get off the couch, but Amanda held onto the collar of her blue polo nearly choking her in the process, but the younger brunette, not seeming to mind that she had choked her wife. "Stay," she instructed, when Kyla relaxed she grabbed the Davies twin and pulled her closer, "Keep me warm? I'm cold." She said.

Kyla couldn't resist, "Okay, sweetie. You aren't getting sick are you? It's like eighty degrees, babe." She kissed her wife's forehead.

"I don't know. Maybe," she groaned, "I'm sleepy," she slurred slightly.

Kyla was worried. Forgetting about Ashley, she quickly found a blanket and pulled it over Amanda, "It's okay, honey, just sleep." She cooed, putting her arm around the younger woman.

They sat in silence in the Yukon, not looking at each other. Ashley had her head against the steering wheel, Spencer was against the window.

"Why won't you say anything to me?" Spencer asked tentatively.

"I don't know how to handle this, Spencer," she muttered, "Reality just slapped me in the face, okay?" Ashley turned to look at Spencer, "No, not everything is perfect again and it's far from feeling it. You have a kid, who you had because you got so drunk and slept with your best friend. I don't know what to think." She laughed, "I should've never come back here." She agonized.

"Please, don't say that. I'm so happy you are back here, Ashley." Spencer placed her hand on Ashley's forearm, running her finger across a scar on the tanned skin, noticing one on the corresponding leg.

"When I woke up and realized you were gone, it killed me." Ashley forced, "When I asked you to Formal, you told me not even a bullet to the heart would make you leave me. I guess it was enough." she mused, "I started wishing I had died with my dad again. It would've been easier than you running away from me."

Spencer didn't dare say anything, she couldn't refute it.

"The psychiatrists thought I was crazy. After my last surgery, they were determined to lock me up. At some point or another, I would threaten them and another one would show up. It didn't take me long to realize no one was actually paying attention…"

"_Ashley, it's very important that you talk to me," the brunette rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day. They had been here an hour and nothing was going to be found, she was normal._

"_I don't want to talk," Ashley responded to the irritated doctor._

"_You know, your sister and the rest of your friends and family," she removed her glasses, "they want you to get better and are paying quite a deal of money to have you see the best."_

**Obviously, she has no idea who we are exactly or how much money we have, **_Ashley thought to herself._

"_What's so amusing?" the woman asked sternly._

"_The fact that you think you are the best," she smirked, "besides, you haven't even made a slight scratch in our net worth._

"_Well, that's not the point. They want you to get better," the older woman adjusted her glasses again._

"_Well, it's not happening here," she rolled her eyes again_

_Ignoring her, the woman asked her a question, "Do you consider yourself a victim of any sort?"_

"_Even though you have asked me already, I will answer," she sighs and begins to talk, "I consider myself a victim of your stupidity."_

"_Ashley, insulting me won't help you," she sighed._

"_Yeah, I know. Looking at me," she leaned forward, "trying to get me to stay over my time, won't get me to sleep with you," she smiled when the women's mouth dropped open._

"_Fair enough," the woman shifted uncomfortably, "Any other difficulties that need reported to me?"_

"_No, Sergeant Head-Shrinker, I'm fine. My problem isn't going to be solved here. Can I go?" she stood, "Eyes, up here Sparky."_

"_Yes, go. I'll see you next week Ashley," she said making one last note._

"_No," Ashley shook her head, "No you won't. I don't want to be ogled by you every session, I'm out of here."_

"_But-," Ashley cut her off._

"_Find another high profile client to battle. I'm not paying you to go and get an expensive car, so take back the Lotus, you won't be able to afford it now," she turned on her heel and left the office. _

_She hopped onto her motorcycle, put on her helmet and jacket and set off towards Highland, taking unbeaten back "roads". Seeing an obstacle she always cleared with the ATV, she jumped the wood pile, misjudging the distance and soaring over the edge, hitting rocks as she landed, rolling down the banks of the nearby river._

_By chance, Kyla saw her try to make the jump as she left the ranch. She quickly rushed down the slope and pulled Ashley from the river. Her helmet had kept her from major injury, she was a little bruised, out of breath and had two gashes down her arm and leg._

"_What were you doing, are you crazy?" Kyla said frantically, pulling the helmet from her sister's head, allowing her to breath._

"_I was riding," she stated._

"_Ashley, you knew you weren't going to make that…," Kyla trailed off._

"_I wanted to feel Spencer. Pain is the only way I know how to feel her," she dropped her head against Kyla's shoulder."I'm sorry, I don't know what else to do. I want her so bad. All I see when I dream is her. I want Spencer, Kyla, and I don't know how to get her back."_

_Kyla tightened the grip on her sister. She was going crazy over what her twin said. It had barely been a month since her last heart surgery and she cared more about someone across the World than herself. _

**Maybe, she isn't having mental problems, **_Kyla thought to herself. _

_She wouldn't kill herself, she just wanted to feel. How could she blame Ashley for that? However, she had to make sure Ashley never did that again…_

_She really didn't believe herself, (imagining herself in Ashley's position, she'd have done something similar if it were Amanda who had left) but maybe Spencer wasn't worth it, maybe Spencer wasn't who she belonged with._

Spencer shook her head, trying to make sense of what she was told, "I don't understand, why would you do that?"

Ashley shrugged, "When I felt pain, I felt you. When I felt nothing, I was nothing. I needed you, so I needed the pain. Weird, huh?" she grinned slightly.

Ashley looked at the scars again, running her fingers across them, "I'd never off myself. I don't have the nerve and that would leave you here by yourself. I couldn't leave you here, on Earth, without me. I'm your protector."

Spencer was about to say something when there was a knock on the window, startling them both, "Not again," the blonde moaned.

Ashley pressed the button, lowering the slightly tinted windows. Looking over Spencer's shoulder she smiled, "Wow, did you get off early?" she asked the muscular guy standing behind Spencer.

"Nah, I only had two hours left when I caught you guys," he leaned against the open window. "I'll go inside and leave you two alone?"

"Thanks, Aid." Ashley grinned, watching the man walk into Spencer's house.

"So? Where does that leave us?" Spencer still had her hand over Ashley's and was gently drawing her finger across the skin, feeling the muscles twitch.

"I'm not sure Spencer," Ashley sighed. "We should get inside before Aiden puts images in their heads." She shut the car off and got out waiting for Spencer to join her.

She held her arm out. Spencer smiled and held onto her forearm, as they walked to the house. Ashley pushed the door open and let Spencer step in first, receiving a kiss on the cheek.

Ashley looked up and saw eyes glaring out the window, as fingers opened the blinds. She laughed and was barely through the door when she grabbed around the ankles, causing her to fall as Cian greeted her, "Ashwey!"

She smiled and was about to respond when something leaped on her licking her face, "Ugh," she grunted.

"Maverick, stop that," Spencer scolded, or at least was trying, as she was laughing at the position Ashley found herself in.

Ashley sat up and held Cian with one hand while petting the enthusiastic puppy with the other, "You got a pit bull?" she said out of breath.

"I love the darker side of life, ya know? The taboo dogs, the drinking, the bad girls… now, they are my favorite." She smiled when Ashley blushed at the comment.

"Where exactly has he been all day? I would have noticed him." Ashley scratched behind the dog's ears.

"Across the street, he gets a little too enthusiastic sometimes and he had a play date, with his brother and sister." Spencer walked into the living room, followed closely by Ashley, who was carrying Cian.

The brunette stepped up next to her, and unconsciously wrapped her arm around Spencer's waist, "Where is everyone?" she asked Kyla who was glaring at her.

"Well, you took my car." is all her twin said to her.

"Yeah, I did, get over it." Ashley rolled her eyes, "Where is everyone?" she said again.

"It better be spotless, Ash." Kyla rolled her eyes, "Everyone besides Charles, your parents," she nodded to Spencer, "and me and Amanda-".

Her wife cut her off, "Honey, it's 'Amanda and I'." she laid her head back on Kyla's chest.

"Everyone is having sex," she groaned.

"Ew," Spencer gagged, "In my house?"

"Yeah," Aiden said walking in with Alyssa, "Morgan and Sam are in the hot tub, Michelle and Madison are in your room and Waylon and Hayley are downstairs." He shrugged while Spencer looked horrified.

"And, what were you doing?" she asked the couple.

"Looking for an opening," Aiden shrugged.

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill all of them." Spencer started.

Ashley let Cian down and turned toward her, "Spencer, it will be okay. What did you expect, we've been on tour for a year." She tried to reason.

She looked up and saw Aiden looking around frantically, "What's wrong, Aid?"

His eyes got wide as he looked at his best friend, "Where's Cian?"

"Shit!" Ashley exclaimed, she looked around and saw the back door open, she took off in a sprint after the boy, "Where is your hot tub?" she looked back at Spencer who was behind her, they had stopped on the patio.

"Back through there," she pointed to what looked like a wooded area, "it's a garden."

"Cian." Ashley called.

"Going to the pond, Ashwey!" he called poking his head around the shrubs at the entrance to the garden.

"No, no, no." she said but he had already turned and ran away from her, laughing.

"If he sees anything, you're in trouble." Spencer said taking off, Ashley right next to her.

"How's this my fault?" the brunette asked.

"You walked away from me. You were going to leave." Spencer argued, as she turned through the twists and turns.

"You didn't have to follow." Ashley had pulled ahead of Spencer and took the sharp right, nearly taken out by a shrub lining the maze, "Did you have to make this so complicated?" she asked jumping a log bench.

"Yes, I did. Yes, I did have to follow. I love you, I had to do it. I can't lose you again, Ashley. I know I left the first time but I won't do it again, it nearly killed me. And, I won't let you run away, no." she shook her head, "I've missed you so much, there hasn't been a day where I haven't thought of you. I need you. I want you. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I want to be able to wake up next to you every morning, okay? I want to be able to touch you whenever I feel like it, I want to kiss you daily, and I want to fu-," Ashley's lips cut her off, and her back slammed into a tree.

She wrapped her arms around Ashley as they kissed, "Spencer, please shut up." Ashley whispered, "I love you."

"I-," Spencer stopped, "Cian, Sam and Morgan."

"Oh, right."

They resumed their chase and caught up to Cian just as he stepped into the secluded, hot tub area. Ashley grabbed him around the waist, but he managed to avoid her. Ashley looked up and saw Morgan's horrified face, as she stiffened.

Ashley's face scrunched in confusion when didn't see Sam anywhere, until she took notice of the fact that there were bubbles, rapidly rising to the surface and the jets weren't on high.

"Morgan," Cian smiled.

Frozen in shock, the brunette squeezed the hand that was under the water, trying to signal her fiancée, it wasn't working. She quickly adjusted to the situation, "Hi, Cian. H-how are you little guy?" she smiled, shifting uncomfortably, trying again to alert the full-back, who was oblivious. Still, it wasn't working.

"Good, Unc Aid, said Aunt Sam was out here too. Where she at?" he smiled.

"Um, Sam left just a few minutes ago, she had to-, u-uh, oh…" she took a deep breath, "um, Sam went to get us something t-to, to… to eat?" She said feebly looking at Spencer and Ashley. The brunette broke out into loud laughter.

"Otay, I get in too?"

"NO!" all three women said.

Ashley stepped forward, "Why don't you go see Carson and Amanda, Mandy isn't feeling too good. Go make her feel better, little man."

"Otay," he smiled and made his way back.

Morgan dropped her other hand, under the water and pulled up, "Are you stupid?" she yelled, hitting Sam in the head.

"Ow, what the hell?" the fullback was sputtering.

"We had company. Cian was here, and you just kept on going. Did you not feel me trying to get your attention?"

"No, that's what you usually do when I go down-," Morgan covered her mouth and nodded towards Ashley and Spencer.

Ashley was holding her stomach she was laughing so hard, while Spencer looked like she was going to be sick.

Sam turned her head, "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Um, hey guys?" Sam tried.

"Great, I'm going to have to disinfect the entire thing." Spencer crossed her arms and glared at the two women.

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked, leaning back against Morgan who had easily forgiven her.

"You've been fucking in there!" the volleyball player exclaimed.

"Like you haven't before," Sam accused.

"Well, we will let you two finish what you were doing." Ashley said pushing Spencer toward the house.

"Oh, no worries, she's finished." Sam smirked and jumped out of the hot tub, throwing on her board shorts.

Morgan took off after her fiancée, after getting out of the hot tub without a clothing malfunction.

Ashley walked up behind Spencer, "What a pair, eh?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, they're great together." she smiled.

"How fast can you run?" the musician asked randomly.

"Huh?" Spencer turned her head slightly, looking over her shoulder.

"I wanted to know how fast you run, because I can't stop staring at your ass, and you'll be mad when I do this," Ashley slapped the blonde's ass and took off.

"Ashley Davies!" Spencer called.

* * *

**Next time on HIA: We jump ahead a few days in the life and times of our lovely couples. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Corker42  
**


	8. Stop, in the Name of Spencer!

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. I have finally figured out how I am going to end this story... there were a lot of ideas running through my head. When I was in Vegas visiting family, I got some good ideas for a new story, it will not be out immediately but I promise it will be quite soon after the last chapter of HIA.**

**Enjoy. Here. We. Go.**

**Corker42  
**

* * *

Ashley Davies was in her gym, blasting music. In the middle of finishing her last chin-up, she somehow managed to hear her phone ring over the music. She groaned, dropped to the floor and quickly answered it.

"Hello," she waited for the response, "yeah, this is Ashley Davies."

"Ash, it's Sarah Duarte."

"Holy shit, I haven't heard from you in years. How are you?" Ashley grabbed a towel and sat on a nearby bench.

Sarah chuckled, "I'm now principal of dear old King High. So, you know, awesome. Although there aren't any hellions quite like you." She chuckled.

"No, shit." Ashley wiped her forehead, "so what do you want? Giving me detention, for making out in the hallway?" she asked jokingly.

"My cover has been blown, in just forty-five seconds. I'll give you a month of detention for such displays of affection." She leaned back in the chair at her desk, tapping her pen against the oak.

"Yep, that's why we always played poker with you," the musician grabbed a barbell and started doing bicep curls.

"Ugh," the older woman groaned, "please, you're making me sound old. Don't say 'back in the day'."

"Fine, fine," Ashley rolled her eyes, "When, where, and what are my limits?"

"I was thinking at the school, the gym or the stadium. When's best for you? I hope not too many limits, I know you don't like censors…" she trailed off.

Ashley was quiet for a few minutes. Sarah was right, she didn't like to be censored but it was for the kids.

Hmm, what could we do for the kids? There's got to be something…, she thought to herself.

"I got a better idea. The kids will have their fun and the parents will be happy, besides what they don't know won't hurt them…" In true Davies fashion, Ashley was going to break the rules and give mothers a reason for their daughters not to like her.

Ashley under her Civic, is checking the oil. Kyla had been complaining it was the problem but she didn't want to fix it herself. Ashley had suggested she get a new one, but that was not negotiable according to Kyla, she was keeping it.

Ashley reaches her hand up, finishing the job. Her hand runs across a jagged piece of metal, "Fuck!" She moves her hand against her black sleeveless shirt, she moved from under the car, when someone startled her.

"Ashley," a voice asked.

She jumped and slammed her head on the front bumper, "Fuck!"

"Oh, my god, are you okay?" the person said rushing to her side.

She moaned and tried to open her eyes, when she finished her struggle and opened them, she tried to get her focus, "Spencer?"

The blonde was talking but Ashley wasn't exactly getting anything out of it. She couldn't focus on anything, "I think I have a concussion," she mumbled.

She felt something soft press against her forehead, "You have a cut on your head, Ashy."

Ashley smiled slightly at the nickname, "Does it need stitches?" she felt Spencer look at it for a few, gently touching her forehead.

"Nope, but it does need something," she smiled.

Ashley's focus had finally come back and she could feel the throbbing of the cut, as well as the touch of Spencer's finger's moving through her hair. Ashley was slightly confused, how could Spencer do this, "What does it need?"

"This." the former volleyball player whispered leaning down and placing a soft kiss near the cut. "There that's better, right?" she asked.

Ashley smiled and moved her head further into Spencer's lap, running a hand under the girl's shirt, "I missed this, just you and I." she explained. "I missed just being near you. I mean I've always known you were somewhere in the world. I could always feel you, but being next to you is different. I can't even describe the feeling," she sighed closing her eyes.

Spencer stopped her fingers through Ashley's hair for just a minute. She really had missed the brunette, who captured her heart five years ago. The woman, who was once the girl who saved her life without a thought, she now held in her arms after five years of intending to move back to Ohio, but never actually doing it. She was thankful to whoever was out there for Ashley Davies. She'd do anything for the footballer.

She remembers the hardship, the fights, the battles and, then, the war. She remembers sleepless nights, lonely days, and gut wrenching disgust. She remembers the pain. It wasn't hidden, it was obvious. The amount of pain, that is. She recalls light and dark, evil and good. Ashley and Dylan.

Dylan… she hadn't thought about the blonde in years and she wasn't going to start now. She was where she wanted to be, where she belonged, with Ashley Davies.

"I missed it too, Ashley." Spencer smiled. "Let's get you cleaned up, huh?"

Ashley nodded. Spencer helped her into the house and to the nearest bathroom, "You still remember how to get around here?" She said as she slid onto the vanity.

The blonde shook her head, "I never knew my way around here…" she pulled some gauze from under the sink, "But," she stood up in front of Ashley, leaning close, "I do remember where we fucked," she grinned as Ashley got a faraway expression on her face. "Hey, comeback Ash?" she placed her palm against Ashley's cheek gently.

"Sorry, I was just flashing back to one of those moments," the musician looked surprised when Spencer blushed, "Are you blushing?" Spencer just nodded, and bit her lip, "Please, don't be embarrassed. Come here."

Spencer stepped closer. Ashley grabbed her waist and pulled the blonde between her legs. She looked at Spencer for a moment, then leaned in and kissed the blonde. The kiss started out innocently before Ashley pulled Spencer even closer to her. Spencer moaned, but pushed against Ashley's chest, "We shouldn't do this." She captured Ashley's lips again, unable to resist.

"Yes, we should." Ashley responded quickly, through the kisses.

"Your head," Spencer pulled back again.

"I don't care," Ashley grabbed Spencer's face, trying to keep her from moving back again and bringing their lips together roughly. Ashley slid from her temporary seat and flipped Spencer, lifting her onto the marble. She moved her hands to Spencer's thighs, pulling the blonde to edge. Spencer wrapped her legs around the raven-haired woman's stomach, pulling her closer.

They didn't hear the bathroom door open, or the voices that followed, "Look Mandy, I think that we should tell them, okay? It's not that big of a deal and everyone will be happy for us." Kyla stopped with her back to her sister and Spencer, who weren't stopping for anything. She placed her hand on her wife's stomach trying to reassure her.

"I know, Carson," Amanda said putting her hand over the runner's, "I just think-," she lifted her head and saw Ashley and Spencer and what they were doing. She nodded her head, and Kyla looked over her shoulder, smirking.

"Hey!" she called over the heavy breathing, "you two wanna come up for air?" she suggested.

Ashley pulled back from Spencer to see who was talking to them, "Oh, it's just Carson," she pulled Spencer back to her, and tried to resume their kissing but the blonde wasn't going to give in.

"Ashley! Stop," Spencer said grabbing the singer's hands from her ass and placing them on her hips.

Ashley put her hands back where she wanted them. Spencer moved them to her waist. Ashley moved them back down and Spencer moved them back up ag-

"Okay, you two can stop it." Kyla rolled her eyes as she watched the two argue. "You act like a married couple, for god's sake." She groaned.

Spencer moved away from the musician, but was grabbed around the waist, "Whatever," Ashley sighed, "So, what's up?" she kept her hands on Spencer's waist, the blonde turned in her arms to face Kyla and Amanda.

"Mandy doesn't feel good," Kyla frowned, putting a hand on her wife's back.

"Are you okay Amanda? You've been like this for a week, since we got in from L.A.?" Ashley was worried about how her sister in law was doing. She rested her chin on Spencer's shoulder. The blonde reached up behind her and put her hand on Ashley's neck, kissing the side of her head. The musician turned her head and kissed the inside of Spencer's wrist.

"Awe, you guys are still cute," Amanda smiled, trying to distract from herself.

"Well, they were nesting by the third day, Amanda. That is, the third day they met, not dated." Ashley glared at her sister, and growled.

"Baby," Spencer cooed, "now, now, calm down." She moved her mouth to Ashley's ear, "save it for later."

The singer cleared her throat. "You didn't answer my question," Ashley reminded.

Amanda looked at Kyla, who just nodded her head, "At least tell them," she encouraged.

"Fine," she sighed reluctantly, "Well, I wanted to wait, in case something went wrong, but… I'm pregnant."

"Holy shit!" Ashley said, while Spencer squealed and hugged Amanda, "Nice job, sis." The musician said hugging her twin.

Kyla laughed, "Thanks, Ash."

Spencer jumped in front of the two and hugged Kyla, "Congrats, Carson." She said kissing the Davies twin on the cheek.

"Whoa, hey!" Ashley exclaimed, "What's this?" she crossed her arms.

"Jealous, are we?" Spencer smirked.

Ashley just shook her head with a small smile, "Um, honey?" Amanda said, looking between the two, "we should leave."

"Why?" Kyla asked.

"The sexual tension in here is about to explode." She grinned.

Kyla looked up and realized that her sister and Spencer were now standing face to face just staring at each other, slowly getting closer. Ashley's hands sliding down Spencer's arms to her waist.

"Yeah… let's get out of here." They rushed out of the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

After talking to Sarah and not distracted by Spencer anymore, Ashley had called Sam, Michelle and Jordan, their manager. They talked for about two hours planning everything out. The set list was going to be epic. Ashley had a new song written. She thought this would be the perfect time to play it. They all decided that they had to play My Beautiful Destiny, "Why?" Sam asked, she didn't have a huge part in their most popular song, "is it because we're back in Ohio? You have to play it for Spencer?"

Ashley laughed, Michelle shook her head, and Jordan dropped her head on the table, "It's your most popular song,"

See? I told you.

"Fine," she grunted.

Ashley put her hand on her best friend's back and patted gently, "Sam, I can write in more drums. It is just meant to be a softer song, but why not pump it up a bit," the singer, pulled out something to write with and began writing for her friend, a few minutes later she picked her head, pushing the page toward Sam, "Look, this is how the beginning has to be, okay? All the rest, I trust you to deal with."

Sam grinned widely, "Sweet, man. Thanks so much." she quickly went about continuing her drum piece for the new and improved MBD. "This will be epic."

They're meeting was interrupted when Spencer Carlin walked into the kitchen, "Ashley?" she asked quietly.

"Hey," Ashley smiled, immediately standing up. "Are you leaving?"

Spencer nodded, "Yes, unfortunately."

"Are you sure?" Ashley looked back at her band mates, "We can do this later, they won't mind." she placed a kiss on Spencer's neck, resting it there. The action always did comfort her.

"I know, I… need to go."

"Okay," Ashley smiled and put her arms around the blonde. "I, uh, made reservations at Carington's, for us at 8." Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer, "So, I'll pick you up at 7:30?"

Spencer's smile faded and she shook her head.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Ashley asked worried, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Spencer stepped back from her.

"I can't go Ashley, I've been thinking and I just need some time."

"For what?" the musician was beginning to freak out inside. "I don't understand, you told me you want to be with me. If anyone should be having doubts it's me."

"I know, I know." Spencer sighed. "I just…"

"What?" Ashley stepped closer again, "Don't do this to me again, please." She begged.

"I'm not, I need some time to think, okay?" she kissed Ashley's forehead, "I'll call you later."

Ashley watched her go and didn't move a muscle. What was she supposed to do?

"I'm fine." she said before anyone could ask the stupid question.

"Anyway," Michelle said, turning back to face Ashley and Jordan, she scooted her chair closer to the blonde, "Jordan, will you be attending the concert or… are you otherwise engaged?" Michelle tried to make a pun about the huge rock that their manager wore.

Ashley wasn't paying attention too closely to the two women in front of her, she was busy finishing up the set list, trying to take her mind off Spencer and putting the finishing touches on her new song she was writing. Sam had her favorite Beats in her ears, unlike Ashley and Michelle, Sam preferred Heartbeats, Lady Gaga's Beats by Dre line.

Michelle leaned over and whispered into Jordan's ear, causing the other blonde to giggle. This got Ashley's attention and she lifted her head. Her eyes narrowed at Michelle, she would not be the one to clean up the pieces of Michelle that Madison would leave in her wake. She cleared her throat and the two women pulled away quickly, "Michelle, I don't have to remind you how much this house is worth, do I? And, I will be damned if I clean up your fucking body, after Madison kills you, so I would not push it, got me?"

Michelle just stared at her friend, "Wha-,"

"I repeat, I will neither clean up the pieces, go in search for the pieces, or pay for your funeral when they collect mentioned body parts when Madison finds out," Ashley continued working on the song, "so, I would advise you not to cheat on her…again." Ashley lifted her head and Michelle swallowed hard.

So she slipped up, it happens. She never told Madison and Ashley had promised to keep quiet about it, if it never happened again.

"You know what?" Ashley set her pencil down carefully, "why don't you go see your fiancée? Tell her how much you love her. Don't end up like me, Mich."

The blonde got up, grabbed her phone and made her way towards the front door, moments later Ashley heard gravel fly up as Michelle gunned her Ferrari out of the driveway.

Ashley looked up at Jordan, lifting an eyebrow in question, "Nothing happened, I swear. Besides, she came onto me."

"Jordan, you've known me for four years. You better not be lying to me, you've never seen me after someone has lied to me. It is not pretty." She warned with a low voice.

"I'm not lying." She moved her chair closer to Ashley, "Michelle's hot, Sam's hot but they are engaged and I don't like them in that way."

Ashley was completely oblivious to the admirer sitting next to her, "Good, good, Dave's a good guy."

Jordan looked up and saw Sam asleep, drooling on her newly written music. "Hey, Ash, could I talk with you… about something?"

Ashley was worried for her friend and immediately stopped what she was doing, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Could we go somewhere else? I don't want to wake, Sam." She insisted.

"Sure, sure, uh," she looked around and the first thing that caught her eyes was the open basement door, "The basement? It's more private than the living room."

Jordan nodded, "Yeah, sure." Ashley helped her up and they moved towards the door trying not to wake Sam.

When they were in the finished basement, Ashley sat on the couch and pulled Jordan down next to her, "What's up, Jor?" keeping a hand on the blonde's thigh to comfort her.

"Last week, after the show I went home and Dave was there, but he wasn't alone." Tears started to roll down her cheeks, "his secretary was there with him, and-," she couldn't finish.

"Shh," Ashley wrapped her in a hug, "it's okay. It'll be okay, Jor." The musician placed a kiss on her manager's forehead.

"I just, I didn't really want to marry him anyway, but," she paused, "he could have let me know, or just said something."

"I know it sucks when you lose the person you love." Ashley chimed in, knowing the feeling.

"That's just it, I loved him but I love someone else more…" Jordan said shyly backing away from the brunette.

"Well, they'd be crazy not to love you back, you're great Jordan." The singer smiled, brushing hair off Jordan's forehead, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Do you really mean that?" her manager asked.

"Of course I do." Ashley smiled.

Jordan looked at Ashley for a minute before leaning forward and pressing her lips to the musician's in front of her.

Ashley jerked back, "What're you doin'?" Jordan dropped her head.

"I thought- you said that-," she couldn't continue.

"I know, Jordan. But I didn't kn-,"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just figured that since you weren't- it's been five years Ashley. Don't you get lonely?"

Ashley was caught off guard by the question.

"Uh, yeah," she blinked. "I guess I do, I've never thought about it because of-"

"Spencer." Jordan finished her sentence for her. "Why don't you forget her? She's the one that left you."

Ashley tilted her head, _She is right_, the singer pondered.

"And, she left you again, just a few moments ago." Jordan scooted closer.

As her manager got closer, Ashley Davies transformed, she became pre-Spencer Ashley, pre-love Ashley. Her body was telling her not to fight it, and she could feel her heart wanting Spencer, but questioning the blonde.

Jordan slid across her lap. Ashley looked up at her manager. She had to admit the woman was sexy. She knew how to dress, had great confidence, and knew how to control a situation. Dynamite Davies thought that was hot and it turned her on… a lot. She bit her lip and grabbed the woman's hips, pulling her body close. Her eyes flashed to a darker brown and Jordan began kissing her. She had given up on resisting. She needed this. She needed the feeling of someone caring for her without second thoughts.

Spencer was driving down the Davies' driveway. The blonde turned onto the country road that lead away from the mansion. She turned up her radio, switching stations.

"Next up, we have one of the hottest songs in the country… The First Triumvirate's first hit single, "My Beautiful Destiny". Lead singer Ashley Davies recently came back to Ohio and being an old friend, I was able to snatch some of her time and for the first time ever she talks about her inspiration behind their biggest hit." After a moment, Ashley's voice came over the radio.

"Now, Ashley, as an old friend, I am well aware of the story behind MBD, but please explain to your fans out there exactly what inspired your number one hit."

"You know, Joe, I would only do this for you and Glen, right?" she chuckled.

"Of course we know, Dynamite. That's why we called you." Glen Carlin's voice drifted over the speakers, and Spencer closed her eyes with a sigh. "So, tell us."

"Okay, okay," she agreed. "I will break my silence just for you and Ohio." Spencer could hear the smile, she knew spread across the raven-haired woman's face.

"It's about love, isn't it?" Joe prompted his old friend.

"Yes, it is about love, my love and the one girl who changed everything for me." Spencer hit the brakes and pulled over. She couldn't listen to this and drive safely. "I wrote this song in a day or two. I still remember the first time I saw her. I knew we belonged together, the new girl from Minnesota, Spencer Carlin." Spencer shivered as Ashley let her name roll past her lips.

"You guys should see Glen. He has this huge smirk across his face. Apparently he is a proud twin right now." Joe chuckled.

"Of course I am! Not only is one of the hottest women on Earth in love with my sister, but I am happy to say that my sister is part of the greatest couple in history!" he practically shouted into the mic.

"Okay, okay, calm down, dude." Joe coached, "Now," he said rather sadly. "You and Spencer aren't together are you?"

Ashley sighed, "Actually, we are, Joe."

"Hell yes!" Glen said.

"Glad you said that," Joe grinned. "although I didn't realize this. It's been five years since you've seen each other."

"Yes," the musician agreed, "but, that never stopped me from loving her. I will always love Spencer and I think what happened five years ago proves that."

"Yes, yes. For those of you who don't know, five years ago at our senior formal, Ashley was shot and nearly died. She took two to the chest for Spencer and showed everyone what love was in our class."

"I don't know if I was that influential, Joe, but thanks." Ashley responded.

"Thanks Ash. Is there anything else you want to say?" Glen asked.

"I'd like to thank all of our fans for making this song a huge hit. It means a lot that this song is our biggest hit. And, uh," she cleared her throat.

"Uh-oh, ladies and gentlemen Ashley Davies is getting nervous," Joe teased, "this is a rare occurrence."

"Always teasing me Joe," she laughed. "I want to thank Spencer Carlin. After all the things we've been through, Spence, there's never been anyone else and you are my inspiration. I love you."

"Well, sorry ladies, looks like the most eligible bachelorette is off the market," Joe announced, "and, oh my god, Glen are you-," the blonde man cut him off.

"Shut up, Joe! Not a word." He struggled, his voice changing.

"Awe, you're crying that's cute." Joe teased the older man.

Cutting back to the present, "Well, there's Ashley Davies. Spencer, wherever you are, I hope you're listening because that girl loves you very much." Spencer turned on her car and turned around headed toward the Davies' estate.

"Why am I so fucking stupid?" Spencer mused alone. "I won't leave you again, Ash." She stepped on the accelerator and rushed against time to get back to Ashley Jordan Davies.

* * *

**Next time on HIA: Ashley and the girls hold a concert for the kids of King High. Ashley and Spencer have a flashback to the first time Ashley brought Spencer home. The Source (of Evil) shows up in Ohio and justice is served.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Corker42.  
**


	9. The Past is Haunting, Our Future is Love

**Well guys this is the first chapter of two. The next chapter will be the last in the Hit It Series. I really hope you guys like how this ends, I am happy with it. So, I hope you are too. **

**After I updated last time I realized that their manager's name was the same as Ashley's middle name and so, for my own humor I added in a joke around that. **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and read my story. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Here. We. Go.  
**

* * *

A dirty blonde-haired woman climbed out of black Mercedes, black sunglasses covering her eyes.

Back in fucking Ohio, she thought, not exactly where I want to be, but revenge is necessary.

"Ugh, I remember why I hated this place," she sighed as she looked at the building in front of her and down the street.

The Short North in downtown Columbus, Ohio; the one place she remembered likely in this godforsaken state. She looked up at the sign the read: Liquid- one of many lesbian hangouts in the city. Closing and locking her door, she walked towards the door and entered sliding her glasses off. She sat down at a nearby table just watched the girls around the place that were talking quietly among themselves or just sitting and drinking. As her eyes scanned the crowd, they landed on the bartender, who had a familiar face. The woman had hair like hers, light with dark strands. She was slightly tall and muscular but she could not place her. Shrugging, she looked down at her phone when it went off.

"Hello," she answered, "yeah, I'm in Ohio… No, what's up with you?" It distracted her long enough.

When she had seen her walk in, she glared. She did not always see eye-to-eye with the brown-haired woman that came to her mind when the tall woman walked in but what happened to Ashley Davies was horrible.

She knew that when their eyes met, the woman had no idea who she was and when she answered her phone, she knew what she had to do. Picking up her own phone, she dialed a familiar number.

Waiting for the person to answer felt like an eternity. Many people from high school would be shocked that they even talked but they had come to be friends after they had ran into each other one day a few years back. She was even more surprised when her, now friend's, wife was completely okay with it. "Hi, Amanda?" she asked when the person greeted her. "Yeah, it's Kate Kener. There's a problem." She sighed. "Oh, no, no, no, I'm fine but, uh, you'll never believe who just walked into Liquid. No, not Jesse." She paused when the woman thought about it but then gave up and just asked who it was, "Dylan Morrison is back in Ohio."

**Aiden, dnt argue. I knw u knw sme1 who can handle this - AmD**

**Mandy, I cnt do that… I dnt hve that power. Srry - AiD**

**Ugh, I hate u. –AmD**

**Okay, I got sme1on it - AiD**

**I love u - AmD**

**U just hated me lol - AiD**

**Who'd u get btw? - AmD**

**Bradley and Mike - AiD**

**Thnx again - AmD**

"Okay," Amanda turned interrupting Kyla's mumbling to herself.

"What's up, babe? Everything okay?" she asked turning off the TV.

"No, there's a problem," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kyla asked frantically.

Amanda smiled at her wife, "I'm fine and so is the baby." She calmed the runner's fears, "Look, Kate just called me. Dylan Morrison is in Ohio." Kyla's eyes immediately darkened, "So, I texted Aiden and he's got Bradley and Mike taking care of it but I just wanted to let you know."

Kyla was still visibly upset, "Where are they taking her?" she ground out, through her teeth.

"I don't know." Amanda answered honestly.

"I'm going to find out." She shot up from the couch to grab her phone. Amanda tried to stop her but it was no use and she knew that. She could not blame her wife, that asshole almost killed Ashley.

Goddamn you, Dylan.

Sam woke up wiping her hand across her slimed face, not realizing that she had been drooling in her sleep. The tall musician woke to loud knocking on hardwood. She looked around confused. Figuring it was just a dream she laid her head back down, when the beating continued.

Looking around for Ashley and not finding her, she figured her friend had locked herself out, while showing Jordan to her car. She got up and jogged to the door, swinging it open. She was shocked when she was slammed against the nearest wall and lips sealed against hers. She was about to close her eyes, seeing the blonde hair when she realized that Morgan was having lunch with her father and would still be there. She pushed, whoever it was, back.

When she saw who it was she freaked out, "Ahh, Spencer!" she shrieked.

"Sam!" Spencer yelled pressing her back to the opposite wall trying to crawl into it, "Um, where is Ashley?" she breathed.

Sam just shook her head, "I have no idea, but she will kill me. I know it. I touched you. I mean, I've wanted to touch you. It's not a bad thing. I-I mean you're hot and who wouldn't want to touch you, right? And, I should shut up."

She glanced back towards the kitchen and back to Spencer quickly before taking off for the sanctuary. The bathroom would have been her sanctuary right now. Entering the spacious room, she saw the basement light on. "It looks like they're in the basement," she said keeping her distance from Spencer.

They looked oddly at each other, nervous.

"I don't know what's weirder," Sam ran a hand through her hair, "the fact that you're Ashley's girlfriend or the fact that you're Morgan's best friend." She blew out a rush of air.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded. "I should have known you weren't Ashley though," she admitted.

Sam raised an eyebrow in question, "How do you figure?"

"Well, for one, you are taller than she is. Two, Ashley would have me pushed up against the wall, seconds after I slammed her against it." She paused briefly. "Three, you're a little pudgy." She said trying to lighten the awkward mood.

Sam freaked out, "What?" she said lifting up her shirt. She looked down horrified as she pressed a finger into her stomach, feeling that her abs weren't as toned and hard as they had been. She looked at Spencer with wide eyes, "Oh, my god."

Spencer looked worried, "I wasn't trying to-," she knew she wasn't going to fix it.

Sam relaxed and took a deep breath, opening her eyes she looked at the blonde, "I appreciate your honesty."

"Um," Spencer started unsure, "You're, uh, welcome?"

"Wait," Ashley said, pulling away, "I can't. I love Spencer and whether or not she keeps avoiding it, I can't do this to her." Ashley moved her off her lap, standing up. "I'm sorry, Jordan. You're like family to me and I do love you, but not like I love Spencer."

Jordan sighed but nodded with a sad smile, "I understand," she exhaled. "Go get her." She nodded her head to the stairs, with a smile, "Don't let her get away."

"I couldn't let her go again," Spencer spoke quietly to Sam as they were now past their awkward moment. Spencer was still a little hesitant on descending the stairs.

"Then don't," Sam smiled, "Don't let her get away. Ashley loves you so much, Spencer. Go get her."

Just as Spencer was stepping down the first step, Ashley flew up the stairs running into her, knocking her down. She landed on top of her. Groaning, she looked down, "I'm sor-, Spencer." She breathed.

"Ashley." The blonde responded.

"I love you." They said in unison. Immediately, they crushed their lips together.

Sam leaned against the door and smiled, everything was good in life, "Stop it, you two. No, really, stop it."

Ashley moved to stand with Spencer coming with her, when they got on their feet Ashley lifted Spencer up and carried her off to… somewhere. Sam shook her head at the two, watching as Ashley moved down the hall with Spencer. Ashley stopped every so often in the hallway to press Spencer against a wall. The drummer went back to the kitchen table to finish her new part in "My Beautiful Destiny". "Everything's gonna be good." she said to herself.

Ashley had made it to her room at the opposite side of the mansion, somehow. She was surprised she had been able to keep herself calm enough and she held her reserve enough to make it into her room. Ashley laid them on her bed, "Do you remember this room?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," Spencer kissed her, "and the whole day of school I missed, so I could enjoy your body, your hands, and your tongue."

"Spencer Carlin! You naughty girl," Ashley smiled, it seemed uncontrollable at this point, and kissed her roughly, clearly intending to turn the kiss into an erotic display of tongues, lips and, possibly, hands.

Spencer pulled back biting Ashley's lip, beginning to move her hand through Ashley's hair, "I heard your interview with Glen and Joe," another kiss.

"Mmm," Ashley kissed Spencer's neck, "you did, huh?" the musician smiled, before kissing her roughly and repaying the bite Spencer gave her. Spencer pushed her back again. "What did you think?" she asked seriously.

The former volleyball player moved her left hand up Ashley's back and down her arms, exposed by her black sleeveless muscle shirt, skimming along her side. "I think I almost made another mistake." Spencer sighed, placing her right hand on Ashley's cheek, to her neck then collarbone.

Ashley looked at Spencer and saw the hurt flash across her face, "Speaking of mistakes, I have to tell you something Spencer…" she pecked the blonde, before continuing, "I, uh, kissed Jordan." Spencer's eyes widened and she pulled away from Ashley, wiping her mouth. Ashley looked hurt at the action.

Spencer closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ashley. Leaning up she placed her lips on the musicians, reassuring her. She reached down and pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head. She watched as Ashley followed her actions and the shirt dropping to her bedroom carpet. Looking back to Spencer, the singer bit her lip in anticipation. Spencer pushed Ashley back, sitting up. They looked at each other for a few moments, Ashley leaning back on her elbows just staring at the woman she loved. Spencer moved forward on her hands and knees and began crawling towards the raven-haired woman. Crawling over Ashley's body, she straddled her stomach as Ashley leaned back further.

Spencer spoke softly, laying her hands on the black shirt, "Ash, we've both done a lot of things to each other," she moved the hands under the shirt, her breath hitching when Ashley's did as she moved her fingertips across the sensitive flesh, "whether we were fighting each other, fucking other people to get back at each other, or dating." The musician placed her hands on Spencer's hips, moving her hands up the sides of Spencer's toned stomach, then back to her hips, running her fingertips under the waist of Spencer's shorts and pulling Spencer's hips into her stomach more, while she pressed up. "Ash," the blonde moaned, "I'm going not going to live in the past anymore." She inhaled deeply when Ashley's hand moved from her hips to her thighs, sliding under her shorts and under her underwear. "Fuck." She gasped as the brunette's fingers moved against her.

"I'll let it go," she whispered, watching Spencer's blue eyes darken. "I'm tired of fighting this, fighting us. I love you. I have since I met you. What we've done to hurt each other is forgotten." Spencer leaned down and kissed her.

"Do you realize you have a weird thing of sleeping or being with people that share at least one of your names?" Spencer asked through a kiss.

Ashley just laughed and Spencer grabbed the side of Ashley's neck with one hand, while the other grabbed Ashley's forearm as the musician entered her swiftly. Spencer pulled from the kiss to catch her breath but Ashley was known for making every minute of being with her worth it. She didn't let Spencer stray too far, teeth latching to her lip pulling her back so she could move her tongue across Spencer's lips, trying to coax her back into the kiss. Spencer on the other hand, was known for being the only woman capable of resisting Ashley's prowess and turning the odds in her favor.

While Ashley attempted to pull Spencer back into her erotic trap, Spencer attempted to overpower the musician, asserting her dominance. It was a battle of will and a battle of strength. It was fitting considering they complimented and opposed each other so much. Ashley had the strength to keep Spencer subdued and Spencer had the will to avoid falling into the temptation of Ashley's understanding of how to make a woman tick.

Where the battles mostly resulted in a draw, the question was who would win the war. This is what made their love impressive and explosive. A game of love and passion quickly turned into a rough battle to conquer the other.

Spencer failed to overpower the singer and Ashley failed to tempt the hot blonde. In frustration, Ashley pushed up on Spencer flipping them with quick strength in an attempt to assert her dominance and show Spencer that it was going to go her way. Spencer had other plans, moving from under the musician and away from her enthralling grasp. Ashley growled and Spencer smirked.

Ashley stood from the bed and slowly approached Spencer who moved away from her. As Ashley moved her against a wall, kissing her, Spencer grabbed Ashley's waist crushing their bodies together. The blonde reached next to her head, knowing Ashley had placed a hand there. The singer wasn't going to give in, not knowing what she was up to. Instead, she slammed Spencer's hand against the wall trapping it, moving to the blonde's neck dragging her teeth along the flesh, her tongue trailing to ease the sting of the marks left by her teeth.

While it was a battle, Spencer willing gave in to the feelings Ashley was able to produce, moaning in pleasure at the feel of Ashley's lips on her neck. Ashley lifted Spencer's leg around her waist, trying to keep her against the wall, slipping her fingers underneath Spencer's shorts that had ridden up.

Fighting the feeling of arousal taking over her brain, Spencer decided to end this fight so they both would win. Putting her hand over Ashley's that grasped her face, she pulled from the musician briefly, Spencer spoke, "Ashley, please, touch me." she begged moving the hand to her breast. Ashley quickly complied and got to work on the bra covering the flesh. Successfully removing it, she leaned down to work her magic when Spencer powered her back and onto the bed. She went to get up, but met the burning gaze coming from Spencer.

"Stay," her girlfriend, ordered, "this has to end because I'm dying here. So, we either end this now," she took off her shorts and stood in front of Ashley, "or you can lay right there and watch me get myself off." She threatened.

Ashley didn't object but she also didn't say anything and Spencer knew what this meant.

"Stay," she repeated.

She straddled Ashley again, this time completely naked. She reached for each of Ashley's hands placing them on her thighs. She wasn't selfish and she knew this wasn't about her, it was about them, Ashley and Spencer. She knew Ashley, what turned her on, what got her off, and she knew Ashley loved her more than anything in the world, cliché or not.

"Please," Ashley said softly, knowing what was going through Spencer's mind.

Spencer smiled and lifted Ashley right hand from her left thigh, raising her hips slightly to allow Ashley's hand to move under her.

"Holy shit," Sam stretched, cramping from sitting hunched over her music too long. "I need to work out more." Moving to the fridge she reached in and grabbed a Guinness; looking at the bottle lovingly, she raised the drink to her lips enjoying the taste of the beer, when something startled her, causing her to spew the beverage.

She turned to find the Carlin family, standing in the hallway behind her.

"What was that?" Paula asked frantically.

Sam looked at her oddly, "What was what?"

"I heard a scream," she clarified.

"I don't know." She shrugged, taking another sip.

"Where's Spencer?" she asked.

"With Ashley," Sam said as if it were the most obvious answer, "probably in her room."

"Okay," Paula said turning with Arthur next to her and Cian in her arms.

"Hey, Sam," Michelle walked in with Madison, "where are they going?" she nodded towards the Carlins.

"To see Spencer, I guess. She and Ashley are in Ashley's room." She took another drink. "Hey," she got their attention and lifted her shirt, "do you think I'm gaining some weight? Am I pudgy? I mean, I know I lost some muscle tone but you, Ashley and I work out daily. Should I pump more iron or get a supplement? I'm not so washboard as I was a few months back on tour." she was running her hands across her stomach, not noticing the weird looks that both Michelle and Madison were giving her.

Michelle rolled her eyes, "It could be all the beer you've ingested since we got back," she suggested.

"Whatever." Sam scoffed grabbing the bottle of the table she had laid it on. She took a longer drink this time.

"Seriously, why are they going up there? They could've just waited, right?" Madison asked, trying to get the taller women's attention.

Sam shrugged. "She heard a scream or something." That's when it hit her and the bottle slid from her fingers.

Ashley and Spencer were in Ashley's room. There had been a scream from that direction. Sam remembered how they barely moved from each other as they made their way to the bedroom and how she saw Jordan leave quickly.

Michelle's eyes got wide, "Holy shit, dude, snap out of it! Let's take the back way," she and Sam took off with Madison close behind. Rushing through the corridors they grew up in, they raced against time and the Carlins who had an early start. Managing to make up time, they arrived as soon as Paula, Arthur, and Cian.

"Is something wrong?" Paula asked.

"Yeah, well that scream you heard, just take a second to think who is in there with your daughter." Sam hinted at, trying to avoid saying the obvious in front of Cian.

Paula thought for a second, "Oh," was all she could muster.

"Whew, glad we got to you guys in time," Michelle grinned.

They all nodded, until Madison looked down, "Where's Cian?" they all turned to see the little Carlin at the door to Ashley's room, pushing in open and walking through.

"Shit!" they all shouted, "Cian!" taking off after the toddler.

Meanwhile, just a few feet from where they were previously standing, Spencer was lying on top of the musician while they kissed slowly. Ashley turned them over so she was hovering over the blonde.

"Hi," she grinned.

Spencer smiled back, "Hey there, sexy. That was different." Ashley nodded in agreement and started kissing Spencer's neck.

Spencer knew what she had in mind, "Really, Ash?"

Ashley smiled against the skin, "Oh yes, really."

Spencer groaned, "Please, not again. I'm exhausted."

"No, you're not." Ashley mumbled moving down Spencer's torso. "You can go again, I know you can."

Spencer smiled at the singer, but tugged her back up anyway, causing Ashley to sigh, "I know I can but I just want to be here with you, okay?" Again, Ashley agreed and gave Spencer a kiss.

"Mm," Ashley hummed happily, "I love you, Spencer Carlin."

"I love you, Ashley Davies."

"Mommy!" Ashley jumped at the voice, knowing it was Cian. She went to move off Spencer, taking the sheet with her when she realized the blonde was in more need of it; she just stayed, shifting awkwardly, missing Spencer's hitch in breath and her eyes closing tightly as the brunette's body moved against her in just the right spot. She did feel the hands clench around her back but figured it was nervousness, of her son being near them in this "compromising situation".

"Cian!" a group of voices followed. Ashley looked over her shoulder and saw Paula, Arthur, Michelle, Madison, and Sam rush in.

She turned back to Spencer, "Seriously?" Spencer, having caught her breath laughed until Ashley shifted again looking back at the group, Spencer clenched her hands into her back again, this time leaving nail impressions. Ashley still did not notice what she was doing to her girlfriend, "Well, isn't this nice, a family and high school reunion all in one…in my bedroom, while I'm in bed… with my girlfriend." She gritted through a fake smile.

"Who was your high school sweetheart," Michelle grinned and Ashley glared at her.

"Um," Sam said, scratching her head, "this is my fault. I forgot you were, uh, otherwise engaged." She shrugged.

Ashley was about to snap at her friend but Cian spoke up first, "Mommy, you and Ashley are engaged?" Ashley's mouth dropped opened, she didn't know how to respond.

"Um," Spencer stuttered, shocked herself and keeping her trying to keep her composure, "no, buddy we aren't." she looked to Ashley, who was looking down at her. She read the look of sadness that passed over Ashley's face and mouthed, 'I'm sorry', but Ashley understood. She turned she found a similar look in her son's eyes. He and Ashley did look at lot alike. Spencer could see now, what everyone else had.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Hey, buddy, don't be upset." Ashley tried, "You never know what could happen tomorrow," she smiled. That seemed to help because the boy smiled.

"Here, sit." The musician tapped the edge of the bed. "You be good and go with your grandparents and your aunts and I'll show you some guitar when I get up, okay?" she smiled.

"Okay!" he jumped off the bed.

"Hey, come back here!" Ashley called, he complied and she leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Sam and Michelle raised their eyebrows when they noticed Spencer was squeezing Ashley's back and saw her eyes closed tightly. "Dude," Michelle leaned over, "she's totally getting off." They tried to hold back their laughter, enjoying the situation Ashley and Spencer were , in the only, special way Sam Watson and Michelle Ramsey could.

Madison scolded them hitting them in the back of the heads, "Be quiet!" it didn't help much but Paula and Arthur appreciated it somewhat as they tried to distract Cian enough to get him out of there. Madison's abuse, although not a good example, assisted in making their job easier as Cian laughed at the Latina's actions.

"Stop!" Ashley flinched. "Fucking! Moving!" Spencer snapped.

The whole room froze and got quiet, until Michelle and Sam started laughing. Madison could not control it this time and started in with them. Ashley horrified by Spencer's outburst, remained unmoving above her girlfriend, statue-like. Spencer, eyes closed, was taking deep breaths, "Is Cian gone?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

Sam responded through her laughter, "Yeah, they rushed him out of here."

"Get out of here." Spencer growled. The three remaining bodies left the room closing the door behind them. "Now, you," she looked at Ashley, who swallowed hard, "you started this, now you're going to finish it."

Even the prospect of touching Spencer didn't take the fear completely out of the raven-haired woman, as her hand was unceremoniously directed into Spencer. She'd never recalled seeing Spencer act like that, or be so aggressive… it had been five years.

"Spencer, I-," Ashley was flipped on her back.

"Just be quiet," Spencer said before crushing their lips together.

"Hello?" Ashley whispered not wanting to wake Spencer. She waited as someone talked on the other side, "Really, you can come?" her face lit up. "Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me. Yeah, you too, have fun in L.A. Bye," she set the phone down on her bedside table then moved to wrap her arms around Spencer.

She knew her surprise would be perfect and that's how she wanted it. The phone call just confirmed that.

About a half hour later Spencer woke up to Ashley watching her sleep, "Hi," she smiled.

"Hi, babe," the musician leaned forward kissing her.

Spencer was going to deepen the kiss when her phone went off, "That's weird." she said confused but leaned over and answered it. "Hey, Carson… I'm doing okay, I'm in bed with Ash so… Wait, what's wrong? I'm sor- wha-?" she dropped the phone and her face went white.

"Spencer are you okay?" Ashley said worried. "What the hell, Carson, what'd you do to my girlfriend?" she yelled picking up the phone. "No, I will not-," her tone immediately turned angry when she heard what her sister said, "Where the hell is she? No, don't tell me to calm down! She almost killed Spencer!... No, you tell me, right now, where Dylass is or I'll kill you instead." Ashley huffed at the answer she got, "Fine, fine but I better hear what happened after Bradley and Mike deal with her okay?" she closed the phone and tossed it on her bedside table before , wrapping Spencer in her arms. The blonde was shaking, clearly going back five years ago. "I promise I won't let her hurt you again, Spencer. Bradley and Mike are going to take care of it, okay?" she whispered into blonde hair.

"Ash, if you- if she h-hurts you, I don't know what I'll do. You can't leave me, okay? Y-you, you can't die 'cause I'll die with you if you do and I remember the blood and, and… you can't leave me Ashley." She sobbed into the singer's chest.

"I won't. I'll never leave you, Spencer. I promise. She won't come anywhere near us, okay?" she gently rubbed her girlfriend's back trying to comfort her. In reality, she was just as scared as Spencer. She couldn't lose the blonde and she couldn't be taken away from her.

Not wanting Spencer to know she was crying, she did it quietly letting the tears roll down her face.

Ashley glanced around the dark space twirling a pick between her fingers. She was thinking, something she did a lot these days. Specifically she sat in the darkness thinking of Spencer and of the First Triumvirate, of money, of her sister, and of her sister-in-law. She thought about how she was going to be an aunt soon.

Her mind took her back about two weeks ago.

_Pacing in front of her bed, Ashley Davies was going crazy she looked at the blonde sleeping on her bed and back to the phones in her hand. She didn't know if they would call Spencer's phone or her phone. She wanted to know what the fuck Dylan Morrison was doing in Ohio. Ashley was genuinely surprised that she was brave enough to come back to Ohio for longer than just passing through. She had to know there was a danger._

_Even though Dylan had avoided Tony and Luigi, they promised Ashley that if she ever came back she would pay for what she had done because they couldn't believe she had gotten off without a slap on the wrist, she just walked. Suddenly, her phone rang. She almost dropped it in her excitement and nervousness, "Hello."_

_It was Kyla, "Turn on the TV, channel four," she instructed._

_Ashley immediately grabbed the remote and turned the TV to channel four._

"_**We have breaking news this evening. In a strange attack, a young woman was pulled from her car on a country road. Her car, a 2011 Mercedes, was smashed and the young woman suffered injury, as well. Her ankle and leg are severely broken. Reports say her knee was struck with the instrument used to ruin her car. Police who responded to the scene say they have no idea what spurred this attack I am now joined by one of the bystanders who was able to stabilize the young woman."**_

_**A man came on the screen as the camera scene of the accident went live, "Hello, Doctor Ringard. I am told you found the victim. Can you tell us what her condition is?"**_

"_**Yes, the young lady was struck in the kneecap with what seems to be a blunt instrument, like a bat. Upon impact her kneecap exploded, it was completely shattered when I stumbled upon her. Her face was bruised and she has a broken arm, ankle, and leg. Also, five of her fingers were broken in the attack. She will live, however it will be a painful recovery."**_

"_**Well, thank you very much, doctor. The victim is Dylan Morrison. Delaware residents may know her, she graduated from King High and played soccer there her senior year. She was the main suspect in the Formal shooting that took place five years ago but she was not convicted to the surprise of many as witnesses clearly identified her. Ms. Morrison went on to play for the national team and a league in England, where, lately, controversy had started to surround her. Police have no idea who to suspect in this investigation as it is believed to be random. It is sad that this happened to Ms. Morrison and due to her injuries she will never be able to play soccer again.**_

_**Next, at ten, rumors are going around that the popular Ohioan band The First Triumvirate is holding a concert in their hometown sometime this week. When we come back, we will find out if it is true or just a rumor. All I can say is, if it is true get there as early as possible."**_

_Ashley did something she never thought she would do. Believing that, if Dylan got what was coming to her, she would laugh and mock the asshole to no end. Instead, a sad smile crossed her face, she was relieved and moments, later she felt arms wrap around her waist. Her shirt began to get wet as Spencer cried into her back in relief._

_She always thought she would never be satisfied, if the woman, who almost ruined her life, had not died but she realized this was perfect. This is the way it should be._

_She turned around to face her girlfriend and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. It expressed the loved they had for each other. _

_They knew it would be okay, at least for this moment._

There was excessive noise coming through the wooden building as she returned from the memory. The concert she promised Sarah was in about half an hour and she wanted to be alone. She smiled when she heard Nero respond, in his nearby stable, less than thrilled, at the noise filtering in. Hitting a switch next to her lit up the room, the garage she and Kyla had built with their dad. Purple Venom posters were everywhere. Magazine covers with Raife and the band on them hung around the space. Ashley's first guitar hung above her head and right next to it Raife's and Kyla's. All the same, all black Fenders with dark blue lining.

The new album from the band would be dropping in less than a week. A few, in reality long, but what would seem short, months later they would be back touring which was fine with the singer, she loved her music; but she didn't know if she could leave Spencer, leave Ohio again. There was too much here, too much of her new life. She had Spencer back, isn't that what she had wanted for the past five years?

Another year on the road and another year having to deal with girls, women, and men who wanted to bed her. A year of loneliness and a year of not having someone to love; true, she had Sam and Michelle but it wasn't Spencer. Sighing, she looked forward again setting her elbows on her knee. Her eyes ran over the black truck she hadn't driven in years and it brought back another memory.

"_Where are you going?" Kyla asked._

"_Come with me, please." Ashley said, motioning her twin with her. "This has been a long time coming, sis." Ashley opened the door to the garage on their ranch._

_She revealed the motorcycle and Kyla about passed out, "Holy shit! What is that?" she pointed, mouth open._

_Ashley crossed her arms smirking, "Your very, very belated birthday present, Carson." _

_Kyla nearly knocked her over in a hug. Ashley laughed as Kyla walked up to her truck and jumped on the side, standing on a tire, "As much as I love you, you need to get this out of here as soon as possible. Okay?" she smiled._

_Kyla frowned, "Why?"_

"_Well, first, that means you can ride it and second I need Skylar for my date with Spencer tonight." She sighed jumping onto the bed of the truck, after lowering the door. Kyla immediately grabbed their bike ramp and set it up so Ashley could slowly back Kyla's new bike down to the concrete floor._

"_So, what're you doing with Spencer tonight? You're going to Formal in a few days…" she trailed as they sat down on the chairs outside the garage. _

"_We're going out to John's property…," she said with a smile and a faraway look. "There's a meteor shower tonight, I thought it'd be nice to get away and spend time with each other. Besides, Spencer loves the stars and being out in nature, it seemed fitting." _

"_Uh huh," Kyla put her feet up on the foot rest they had made from a tree stump, "and what else do you have planned?" Ashley sighed because Kyla had figured her out._

"_I just want to see how she'll react to it, is all. I have some other plans for after Formal, way after Formal but…" Kyla just looked at her, "Fine, fine, here," she tossed her keys to her sister, "look in the console safe."_

_Kyla shook her head, "Dude, you have to stop stealing my technology." She grinned, "What's the password?"_

"_S-K-C-zero-five," Ashley answered._

_Kyla jumped up and opened the truck, hurriedly getting in the center console, she pulled out the only item in there and her jaw dropped open as she looked at what was in it. She smiled and put it back, before locking the truck back up. Without looking, Ashley caught the keys her sister threw back to her. _

"_Are you ready for this, Ash?" sitting back down, she looked seriously at her twin._

_Smiling nervously, Ashley sighed, "I've never been more ready for anything in my life, Kyla. I want her… forever."_

_Ashley lifted her head and Kyla shook her head, frowning, "Dude, don't cry!" she hit her sister in the arm. "You'll make me cry!" they wrapped each other up in a hug._

"_Well, this is certainly different," they broke apart at the voice, seeing Amanda, Hayley, Madison, Alyssa, Morgan, and Spencer standing in front of them. _

_The Davies twins recovered, "Yes, well, you should get on that. I'm proud of you, Ash." Kyla coughed, patting Ashley roughly on the back. _

"_Yeah, well, you know," Ashley responded._

_Something kicked in, in their heads and they snapped their heads back to the six girls who were wearing bikinis and nothing else. Admiring the toned bodies in front of them, they zoned out for a few before another voice brought them back._

"_We'll take that as a compliment." Spencer tilted her head with a smile. _

"_You're welcome." Ashley responded stupidly, frozen in shock as she turned to Kyla, "Do you know where our board shorts are?" she asked not turning her head too far from the girls._

"_Yeah, I think there are some in the truck," she motioned behind them._

_They both stumbled backwards feeling around in the duffle they kept in the truck, "Got 'em." Ashley said pulling them from the bag. "Um, just a second." she told the girls who giggled as they rushed to the front of the truck to change out of their shorts. _

_Returning quickly, they smiled at the girls, using the Davies charm they inherited, "Ladies."_

"_Why don't we go for a swim, hmm?" Ashley suggested, putting her arm around Spencer, giving her a kiss before she wrapped her arm around Morgan, Hayley joining soon after, while Kyla took off with Amanda, Madison and Alyssa, "This could be a good day." the footballer sighed as she and her sister high-fived each other._

"_You guys are horrible." Spencer laughed._

"_We know." They answered together._

Ashley pulled from the memory with a smile. She got up and opened the door to the truck. Lifting the console, she entered the code on the pad at the bottom and reached in pulling out a black box. Opening it, she looked at the ring that sat in Ohio, away from both of them for many years. She looked in the rearview mirror, seeing the memory of the six girls in bikinis smiling at her. It would seem odd to some, but she knew it was the right sign for her. Smiling and snapping the box shut, she jumped out of the truck and put the box in her dress pant pocket before heading towards the makeshift stage.

She rushed back to the guesthouse where the band was getting ready. Opening the door and rushing in, she looked around seeing Michelle and Sam talking to Kyla.

"The wives are in the audience already," Kyla answered as Ashley looked around.

"Ashley?" a voice called from the door. They all looked up and Ashley smiled while her friends and sister dropped their jaws at the hot blonde in front of them. Ashley stepped out of the room for a minute to talk to her friend.

"I'm so glad you could make it. It will make Spencer so happy." She said excitedly, "Oh, I have a little twist," she leaned forward and whispered in the person's ear. A smile spread across the lips of the woman.

They said farewell and Kyla heard Ashley say "My twin, Carson, has a huge crush on you so it's best if you don't go in there." She chuckled.

When Ashley walked back in Kyla was at a loss for words, "T-th-that w-was… s-sh-she, I," Kyla stuttered.

"Breath sis," Ashley laughed with Sam and Michelle joining her. "She told me she thought you were sexy and very handsome."

Kyla pulled on the grey tie she was wearing, trying to breath. Tugging it loose enough but not taking it off. "I think I'm going to faint," she murmured to herself.

Ashley smiled, "Let's go then, before you do. You sure you want to play with us, lil' sis?" she nudged her twin.

"Of course, dude," she said gathering her composure.

Ashley looked around at everyone dressed in their signature performance attire. Sam had on an all black vest over a dark red dress shirt, a black tie and black dress pants, with black Adidas Sambas with a red trim and stripes. Michelle had gone with an all black vest over a dark blue dress shirt, a black tie and black dress pants, with black Sambas with a dark blue trim and stripes.

Ashley and Kyla opposed each other. The footballer wore a gray vest with a black back over her gray shirt, a black tie and black pants. She had on custom-made Sambas : gray with black stripes. Normally, solid gray wasn't offered as a base option but Adidas made an exception for Ashley. Kyla wore a gray vest over a black shirt with a gray tie and black dress pants. She wore black Sambas with gray stripes.

A deep voice broke the silence, "Guys, you ready?"Joe and Glen popped their heads in the door. Joe had his head stacked on Glen's head in a very comical Three Stooges type way. They just needed Aiden, Ashley thought.

"Yep, we're ready to go." Sam nodded at them, hopping from one foot to the other as if she were warming up for a match.

The two men struggled to make it to Sarah first. The girls heard a loud thud in the small corridor leading to the exit and to the stage, then a moan and some fighting.

They heard Sarah's voice drift over the property and knew it was time to go. "What d'ya say, guys?" Sam grinned.

"I say we hit it." Ashley said smiling.

"Well, I don't know about Kyla but I know the three of us hit it every night." Michelle smirked.

"You are such a charmer, Michelle." Sam laughed.

Kyla mumbled under her breath, "What was that?"

Kyla glared at the bass player, "Trust me, I get it a lot more than you do." She walked through the circle they had formed and out to the stage.

The three women looked at each other and chuckled, "Really, let's hit it!" they bumped knuckles before walking out.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and students, I am very excited to introduce this band. I had to deal with their rebellious behavior in high school as their teacher," the audience laughed with her. "They're ready to get started, so here they are: The First Triumvirate!" the crowd went wild.

At first, Ashley just stepped out onto the stage and, if possible, the volume increased when the crowd spotted her, "Hey guys," she walked under the stage lights so the crowd could see her completely. She scanned the crowd and noticed some kids she knew from her football camps and others from when she did community service. She smiled seeing old classmates, nodding in acknowledgement. Finally, she looked down, directly, in front of the stage and saw her friends and family. She winked at them and her smile grew when Spencer blew her a kiss, "Now, for the young ones out there, I know you have school Monday." She heard a collective groan. "I expect all of you to be good when you go back to school because Sarah called me personally and she really wanted to give this to you guys. So-," her mic cut out, she tapped it and looked over to the guys on sound, that's when she heard it.

Sam hit her bass drum and the lights above her lit up, "What are you talking about Davies?" the crowd cheered for Sam.

The singer's mic conveniently turned back on, "Well, it was nice of her to do this." Ashley feigned seriousness.

"You don't expect them to behave do you? You never did. You were the worst of us all, man." Sam laughed.

Ashley opened her mouth when someone hit a chord interrupting her. Michelle walked on the stage, "Yeah, Davies, don't act all innocent. You were a terror. Sam and I were there to witness it all."

Ashley rolled her eyes and face the people, "I have no idea what they are talking about," a lot of the crowd laughed. "Anyway, let's start the show, okay?"

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone?" Sam reminded.

Ashley played dumb, "Carson?" Michelle "whispered" into the mic.

"Oh, right." Ashley scratched her neck, "uh, you guys this is my twin sister, Carson. She'll, uh, be tagging alon- I mean, joining us tonight."

The crowd was quiet, not really knowing what was going on until Kyla started strumming an awesome solo. The crowd cheered as she appeared.

"She's hot, right?" the girls and guys in the audience screamed loudly, "Hmm, it must be the Davies gene." she shrugged.

They started the intro to a song, "This is a new song from our album." Sam smiled.

"This is called "Follow Me" and it's for our girls." Ashley smiled. "Here we go." Ashley's husky voice started the song as the girls tapped their feet and clapped softly, until they needed their instruments.

_**You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why  
You can't turn around and say goodbye  
All you know is when I'm with you  
I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singin'**_

Kyla, Sam and Michelle joined Ashley,

_**Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me  
I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear  
Cuz as long as no one knows than nobody can care  
You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware  
But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared  
I'm singin'**_

Setting their instruments down Ashley, Kyla, Michelle and Sam made their way toward the edge of the stage with their microphones, sitting on the edge they sat in front of their friends.

They continued to sing together,

_**Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me**_

Michelle started the next verse,

_**Won't give you money**_

Sam,

_**I can't give you the sky**_

Ashley,

_**You're better off if you don't ask why**_

Kyla,

_**I'm not the reason that you go astray and  
We'll be all right if you don't ask me to stay**_

Ashley took over the vocals as the other women provided back up of "oohs" and "aahs" and rhythmic clapping to make sure Ashley stayed in key.

_**Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me  
You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why  
You can't turn around and say goodbye  
All you know is when I'm with you  
I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singin'  
Follow me everything is alright**_

The others joined in for the last repetition of the chorus, now having the crowd keeping the beat for them,

_**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me**_

As the group finished the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Okay, okay." Ashley said standing. "Now," she took a drink of water from a bottle near her microphone stand, "I have a surprise for you guys. A good friend has taken a break from her busy touring schedule to be here tonight to sing one of her songs. This is for Spencer." Ashley smiled at the confused expression on the woman's face, "This is her favorite artist. She loves her almost as much as she loves me." Spencer's eyes got wide, "So, I'd like everyone to welcome Lady Gaga!" the crowd exploded.

Ashley and the blonde hugged and talked quietly among themselves for a moment.

She nodded her head and the music started to play.

Gaga started the slow intro,

_**Eh-eh, eh-eh, ye-ha, ye-ha, eh-eh, eh-eh, aha-aha**_

_**Eh-eh, eh-eh, ye-ha, ye-ha, eh-eh, eh-eh, aha-aha **_

Ashley's voice took on a deeper but smoother tone than usual,

_**I love that lavender blonde,  
The way she moves  
The way she walks  
I touch myself can't get enough**_

The raven-haired women smirked and ran her hand up her thigh suggestively,_  
__**And in the silence of the night  
Through all the tears  
And all the lies  
I touch myself and it's alright**_

She took the chance to loosen her tie, letting it hang around her neck. She unbuttoned a few more buttons on her shirt. She walked a little closer to the edge of the stage, draping her tie around Spencer's neck._**  
Just give in,  
Don't give up baby  
Open up your heart and your mind to me**_

Ashley placed her right hand over her heart looking at Spencer, before moving across the stage more to entertain the crowd._**  
Just know when  
That glass is empty  
That the world is gonna bend**_

Gaga joined Ashley with the chorus,

_**Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time  
Eh-eh, eh-eh  
So happy I could die  
Be your best friend  
Yeah I'll love you forever  
Up in the clouds  
We'll be higher than ever  
Eh-eh, eh-eh  
So happy I could die  
And it's alright  
Eh-eh, eh-eh, ye-ha, ye-ha, eh-eh, eh-eh, aha-aha, **_

_**Eh-eh, eh-eh, ye-ha, ye-ha, eh-eh, eh-eh, aha-aha**_

Ashley sang by herself again,_  
__**I am as vain as I allow,  
I do my hair  
I gloss my eyes  
I touch myself all through the night**_

The singer took a step towards Spencer and kneeled in front of her,

_**And when something falls out of place  
I take my time  
I put it back  
I touch myself**_

The singer ran her hand over her belt._  
__**Till I'm on track  
Just give in  
Don't give up baby  
Open up your heart and your mind to me  
Just know when  
That glass is empty  
That the world is gonna bend  
Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time  
So happy I could die  
Be your best friend  
Yeah I'll love you forever  
Up in the clouds  
We'll be higher than ever  
So happy I could die  
And it's alright  
Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time  
So happy I could die  
Be your best friend  
Yeah I'll love you forever  
Up in the clouds  
We'll be higher than ever  
So happy I could die  
And it's alright**_

No one moved as the music continued, and the special guest continued to vocalize softly, "Spencer," Ashley began, breathing heavily. "Spencer Carlin, I love you so much. I want to be with you forever. I need to know something." she swallowed reaching into her pocket and pulling out the black box. Spencer's hands came up to her mouth in surprise as she opened the box. "Will you marry me?" she smiled slightly, nervously waiting for the answer.

Spencer was silent and Aiden took that chance to sneak up behind her and lift her on the stage, Ashley helping.

"Please, I love you so much." Ashley was getting a little worried as she looked up from her kneeling position.

"I-" Spencer stopped.

Ashley was about to stand when Spencer jumped on her, "Yes!" she grabbed the mic, speaking into it, "Yes, I'll marry you, Ashley Davies," she tossed the mic off to the side, nearly hitting Aiden in the head. He got his hand up fast enough to catch it before it messed up his hair but he checked to make sure anyway.

Ear-splitting noise erupted across the ranch, louder than anything any of the band members had ever heard.

After finishing the concert, Ashley was more than ready to get to her fiancée, yeah, she smiled. She liked the way that sounded… fiancée. She maneuvered through the crowd not concerned about running through a mass of her fans. They understood and just yelled congratulations to her as she flew past.

She looked around and saw Hayley up in front of her, "Hayley!" she called, the blonde turned toward her, "Where's Spencer?"

Hayley smiled and hugged the raven-haired musician, "She went home," she held up her hand when Ashley started to protest. "I'm supposed to tell you that you need to get to the mansion as quick as possible. She's waiting for you."

Ashley beamed at the information, "Thank you!"

Hayley laughed, "Hey, drive safe! Don't die before you get there."

Ashley was convinced that she had broken a fair amount of laws as she rushed back to her home. She had ran four stop signs, two red lights, and was going about thirty miles over the speed limit; she was thankful those red light camera were not going to be installed until tomorrow. She let her black Jeep skid to a halt in front of her house. She saw the door open and watched Spencer step out. She did not hesitate, she vaulted herself over the side and that is why she loved her Wrangler. She walked slowly to her fiancée.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi." Spencer responded.

Ashley wrapped Spencer in a hug and lifted her up slightly. Spencer pulled back slightly so that she could kiss the musician, when Ashley's foot slid off the porch and she fell backwards, not taking Spencer with her, "Ow!" she yelled, "Thorns in my ass!" she tried to lift herself out of the garden, "Damn roses," grumbled.

She managed to get out of the small flowerbed and wipe herself off, noticing there were no thorns stuck in her body. She was brushing her pants and shirt off when she heard Spencer call to her.

"Ashley, watch out!" Ashley looked around but didn't see anything. Stepping back, her world turned upside down and she landed back in the rose bush, as she tripped over something.

"Ow, ow, ow! Fuck!" she yelled, "What the hell was that?" she asked looking around. Spencer was just laughing when something bounded on to Ashley's stomach and licked her face frantically, "Ugh, what the-?" she pulled the beast back and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

It was him. Cooper: the Beagle. The puppy that caused the thorns in her ass five years ago was now grown up but still adorably cute and apparently mischievous. She looked from Spencer to the happy dog and she just pointed clearly confused.

"This was part of the surprise," Spencer smiled leaning against the house. "I remember you loved each other. I went by the parents' house and grabbed him. I figured you'd want to see him."

She growled at the dog. He wagged his tail furiously and puppy eyes, in response, "Ugh, I can't be made at you," she groaned. Standing up she got out of the roses and walked gingerly up the steps, Cooper licking her face the entire time.

"Well, are you going to let me take the thorns out this time, or should I call Paula?" Spencer joked.

Ashley laughed, putting her arm around the future Spencer Kye Davies, "I think I'll let you do it. Even though your mom is hot." Spencer hit her in the stomach. "Ow, okay, I'm sorry. I'm kidding. Do you promise to kiss the wounds and make them feel better?"

Spencer smirked, "I suppose I could do that and then some…"

Ashley nodded, "Good, good because there's a big one underneath here," she pointed to her belt buckle.

"That sounds serious, Ms. Davies." Spencer played along. "I'll need to inspect it, let's go play doctor in your room." Spencer jogged toward the room.

Ashley went to chase after her when she heard whining. She turned around and saw Cooper and Maverick, the Pitbull sitting behind her, "I'll be there in a minute, Spencer! Please, just give me… a minute! I'm going to feed the kids!" She hurried and pulled out two bowls and some dog food she happened to have, "I can't believe she brought both of you," she grumbled. "Stay, good boys." She turned and ran after the blonde.

_Holy shit, I just said the kids! _she thought. _'I have go to think before I talk.'_ she shook her head.

Ashley turned the corner to the hallway leading to her room, when she stopped in her tracks, jaw dropped and mouth watering. Spencer was standing outside her room leaning against the wall only wearing a black bra and underwear to match.

Spencer turned around and moved into the bedroom, Ashley staring at her ass until was out of sight. Not waiting another second, she tore off into the room. Spencer's laughter could be heard in the hallway. Then, everything went silent.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and please review. **

**Next time on HIA: Take a journey into the future with our group.**

**Corker42.  
**


	10. You Get the Couch

**Here it is, the last chapter.**

**Please, enjoy.**

**Here. We. Go.  
**

* * *

Ugh, I am getting too old to do this. Of course, I'm exaggerating, I'm only twenty-seven and still in great shape. I still in pain.

I moved from under the car, satisfied with fixing yet Kyla's Civic yet again. I've been telling her to just get rid of it but she insists that it's perfectly fine. True, it is but the problem is that she and Waylon are always racing and it's getting on my fucking nerves, every time I have to fix her car and for some other reasons…

I sigh when my phone goes off. I look at the screen to see Spencer is calling me.

"Hey, baby," I sighed greeting my wife as I wipe my hands clean of oil and grease.

"Hey, what's up? You sound upset," she says worried about me.

I grunt as I close the hood, "Oh, you know fixing Carson's Civic again. Now, I got to wash it."

Spencer knew deep down I didn't really mind, I loved my sister to death, "Awe, I'm sorry baby. You seem more agitated than usually though."

"I am! Goddammit, Spencer!" I explode, "She keeps racing and she has the twins! I just don't fucking understand!" I punch the side of the garage.

Spencer winced when she heard the slam of me breaking something, she always did.

"I can't even imagine." I breathe softly, "I got rid of all but one of my bikes and I got a gun safe and I took the nitrous out of my Mitsubishi and installed seats where it was and side airbags. And, she just keeps racing." I breakdown.

Spencer was worried, "Ashley what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about her is all and the twins," I sigh. "I'm fine, Spencer. I just worry."

Spencer smiled at the response, I could hear it in her response, "I know and that's one reason I love you. You're great with Cian and I know how much you love Hagan." I smile thinking of Cian and our daughter. "Which, speaking of, I got Aiden and Alyssa to watch the kids tonight." She tells me.

"Oh really?" I smile.

"Mhm, so I will see you when I get home."

"Of course babe, I love you Spencer."

"I love you, Ashley."

I'm pacing in the kitchen waiting for Spencer to get home. My wife called and said that something had come up at work and she would be later than she thought. I knew Spencer could handle it. I worry about her. Spencer is the best criminal attorney and in Central Ohio and I worry when things come up considering she prosecutes some of the most dangerous criminals and gangs in the region.

I go back to our room and lie down, trying to relax on our bed looking at the ceiling, when I hear a knock at the door. I don't remember closing it but it's most likely I did. Hoping it's Spencer I immediately jump up. Answering the door, I sigh in relief at the sight.

"Oh my god, you scared me, Spencer." I breathe out, hugging her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just needed to wrap up a case before I left," sighing she runs a hand through her hair, looking beautiful as usual.

"It's fine." I reassure her, kissing her softly. "Why don't you go put your coat in the closet at the end of the hall," I motion to the trench coat Spencer is wearing.

"Actually," Spencer says stopping me from turning around, "I was thinking I could just drop it here." She smirks letting the coat hit the carpet. Leaning in she kisses me, walking past me since I am shell-shocked.

I follow her naked body as she moves to lay on our bed. I smile and bite my lip walking toward Spencer shutting the door behind me.

Life is good.

I wake up stretching and look around for Spencer but the spot next to me is empty. I look at the clock and realize I overslept. Usually, I am up before Spencer. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, jump in the shower quickly just to rinse off the excessive amount of sweat from last night. After I get dressed I make my way to the kitchen, knowing that is where she will be, probably making me breakfast.

I see her standing by the counter reading the paper, humming softly. I immediately recognize it, after all I did write it for her. I quietly walk up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist kissing a bare shoulder. She glances over her shoulder with a smile.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she turns in my arms and I lean her back against the counter.

I kiss her softly, letting my lips linger before pulling back with a smile, "Good morning, Mrs. Davies." She smiles and she grabs the back of my neck bringing our lips together.

It has been four years since we got married. The next year on October 8th, 2011 was one of the happiest days of my life. I would not have believed it if someone had told me this is what was going to happen, that I was going to be a mom. My, our, daughter Hagan was born at 10:00 p.m. to the second. Spencer joked that at least they knew she would be punctual. I was nervous at first and Spencer understood that, so she didn't take it personally when I had to leave the room to get some air. I just couldn't believe it. I was still internally struggling with the fact that I was married. That was never a plan of mine. I never wanted to get married. Until Spencer, that is.

But, anyway, I was standing by the window, just watching my daughter. I pressed my forehead to the cool glass and started to cry, tears of happiness of course. Not five minutes later, I heard, what sounded like, a stampede coming my way. I knew it was the family.

Kyla was the first to get to me, "Which one is she?" she asked quickly. I pointed her out and my twins face immediately softened, "Well, she definitely looks like you."

"Yeah," I nod. It's not that I didn't want her to look like me it's just that I wished she looked more like my beautiful wife. Maybe, it would be different if we'd had a boy.

I don't care though I love her more than I can possibly say. Even though the start was a little rocky and Spencer understood why, as I said before. As much as I doted on Cian and fell in love with him, I didn't have that maternal instinct Spencer did and I wanted to know why. So, I sat down and talked to my sister for hours on end before Hagan was born as I was very nervous about being a bad parent. Kyla chuckled and out her hand on mine.

_ "Don't take this the wrong way, sis," I nod agreeing to terms, "but you are wired backwards, completely." She smiled. I was confused, so she elaborated, "We both were I suppose. Amanda noticed the same thing with me, with little Quinn here," she smiled at her five-month old girl. "Mandy explained it perfectly to me. We're more paternal than maternal. I looked it up and was surprised that it wasn't that uncommon I mean I guess I'd seen it before." She shrugged but sighed when she noticed the tension in her sister's face, "Don't worry so much. You'll be a great parent, Ash. Look at you with Cian."_

It made sense to me… sort of. It did help me to relax a little instead of stressing so much.

Cian's growing fast he's eight now and is an awesome footballer. He did have Sam, Michelle and I to learn from though. And, Hagan, my little girl she's three and a bundle of energy. She's already taking the ball from her brother and trying to play with him. This made me ecstatic. However, Spencer wasn't so sure about my elite training program, thinking it wasn't suitable for Hagan. We argued over it but it wasn't a big deal.

The kiss did not last all that long, honestly, but it was nice to just zone out to good memories from time to time. There are bad memories I am still fighting. Spencer is with me every time I wake up in a cold sweat, boxers and tank top soaked with sweat, panting hard and chest pain. Every time Spencer is with me, it didn't seem so bad.

I'm about to say something when giggling and laughter fill the house. I look to the door further away from us, leading into the kitchen, facing the front of the mansion. I see a blur shoot towards us and move back from Spencer, grabbing the bullet by their midsection to avoid injuries.

"What have I told you about running in the house, Hagan?" I said sternly, not trying to scare her or anything.

"Don't do it." She immediately responds.

"That's right and you could get hurt. Mama, doesn't want to see you get hurt." A hug her tightly and kiss her forehead.

She giggles, "No kisses, Mama." she squeals as I tickle her.

I look up and see Cian slowly walking in, "What's up with you?" I ask, the kid's pretty smart for his age.

"Nothing," he sighs.

"Right," I hear my sister say as she walks in, "he's mad because I wouldn't let him get a new guitar while we were out." She crosses her arms and leans against the doorframe.

I look at him with a strange and confused expression, "Why do you need a new guitar? I just bought you the acoustic for your birthday."

He flops on a nearby chair and just looks at me before answering, "Terrance just got a new electric and he's rubbing it in my face. So, I want one to get him back."

"Sweetie," Spencer says, "Terrance is two years older than you and he had an acoustic before. I'm sure his parents got him an electric because he wanted one like yours. Plus, you play way better than him," she tried to cheer him up.

"Whatever." He says rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" I get his attention, "Don't talk to your mother like that or I will lock up both your guitars and keep you from training this week."

"Ashley, you can't do that we have a tournament this weekend!" he whines.

"I can and I will if you don't fix your attitude, right now. Apologize to your mother." I instruct.

"Sorry, mom." He says, I know he means it.

"Good, now take Hagan and watch her, okay?" he nods and stands up, putting his hand out for Hagan to take. She immediately runs over and grabs his hand when I put her down.

As sigh as I watch them leave the kitchen. Sitting on a nearby barstool, I drop my head to the counter and groan.

"Okay, sis?" Kyla asks me.

"I'm fine, thanks for taking them last night. I know they love you and Amanda." I grin.

She waves me off, "No problem."

I'm about to respond when lots of noise enters the house and the three of us hear footsteps making their way quickly to the kitchen. Two identical boys run in, followed by another, smaller boy.

"Whoa, slow down." Kyla says picking up the smaller boy. "How's my little guy?" she asks tickling him as he squeals and giggles trying to get away, "Hunter, want to say hi to Aunt Spence?" he nods his head and she sets him down.

Spencer leans down to pick him up, starting to move to the backyard where Cian and Hagan went, "Hey, buddy."

"Hi, Ashley." The twins say together as they give me a hug before they run to catch up with Spencer.

Amanda, Michelle, Madison, Sam, Morgan, Aiden, Alyssa, Hayley and Waylon all file in followed by Charlie, Arthur, and Paula.

"Michelle," Madison says warningly, "if you're afraid to die when my emotions are relatively normal, you don't want to mess with me while I'm pregnant." She growled moving off and leaving a wide-eyed Michelle behind.

Amanda went with her after giving Kyla a kiss. Morgan and Hayley did the same, while Alyssa reached for the baby girl that Aiden was holding, before giving the man a kiss and following the others.

I laugh at Michelle who hadn't moved, "Hard day, M?" I walk to the fridge and grab a beer for the seven of us that remain.

"You could say that," she grumbled.

Arthur laughed softly before speaking up, "Paula and Charlie and I are going to join the rest of them by the pool."

"What'd ya do now?" I ask hopping up on the counter.

"Nothing." She replied.

While all of us roll our eyes at her, "Right," Sam says.

I motion for my friends to move outside with me, with the rest of the family. When I hear arguing behind me. It's Sam and Waylon.

"Shut up, Watson." Waylon rolls her eyes.

Sam shoves her as they get out onto the back patio. As they argue, I try to break them up when I get a fist to the face. Now I'm pissed. I push both of them back when I feel arms grab me.

"Carson, just let her go." I hear Aiden say. My sister complies but they start fighting. I turn around to see what is happening, when I notice Michelle stepping back not wanting to get into any more trouble.

That's when I'm pushed from behind, I see Waylon behind me and go to tell her off, when Sam crashes into her side sending her to the ground. I've had enough at this point, "Stop it, you two!" I shout at them.

They turn their attention away from each other and to me, "Screw you, Davies!"

"Oh hell, no!" I say, running towards them I tackle them both into the pool, causing a huge splash. As I come up for air, a huge body practically lands on me forcing me under again.

Waylon, Sam, Aiden, Kyla and I come up for air, glaring at each other.

"Assholes," I growl.

That's when it happens.

"Aiden!"

"Kyla!"

"Ashley!"

"Waylon!"

"Sam!"

We look up and our wives are standing in front of us, arms crossed glaring.

"Couch." They all say, simultaneously doling out our punishment.

We all grumble and lift ourselves out of the pool, pulling our soaked shirt over our heads. We turn to our wives and know that we will not be sleeping on the couch tonight because by the middle of the night they'd join us on the couch or ask us to come to bed. Unless it's completely necessary, they hate spending nights without us. Especially, when it comes to Michelle, Sam and I.

I hear laughter and turn to see Michelle laughing at us, "Michelle Ramsey!" Madison scolds, "You get the couch tonight."

Okay, so maybe not all of us will be in our beds tonight but then again it's not like we're going anywhere, any time soon.

Well, maybe Michelle… but we'd never find the body.

* * *

**There it is my friends, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Leave me some feedback, even though it is the last chapter. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Corker42.  
**


End file.
